Destiny Trilogy
by czarnykot
Summary: Dominice przez rok udawało się pozostać poza radarem. Pewnego dnia jednak została odnaleziona przez agenta Coulsona z TARCZY, którego miała nadzieję więcej nie zobaczyć. Sytuacja okazała się tym gorsza, że TARCZA mogła potrzebować jej pomocy i tym razem nie mogła po prostu uciec.


**DESTINY TRILOGY**

**Cz.1 Destiny of Avengers**

- Podwójną latte z dużą ilością cukru – powiedziałam kolesiowi za ladą w Starbucksie, powstrzymując się od ziewnięcia. Ostatnie kilka dni czułam się nieswojo, jakby coś się miało wydarzyć, a dodając do tego moją lekką paranoję, nerwy miałam w strzępach. Już dawno nauczyłam się ufać przeczuciom. Kilka razy uratowały mi życie. A teraz byłam pewna, że coś się wydarzy, coś dużego. Nie czułam czegoś takiego od prawie roku i to właśnie najbardziej mnie przerażało. Zdołałam jako tako ułożyć sobie życie, pomieszkać spokojnie w jednym miejscu dłużej niż kilka miesięcy i nie chciałam z tego rezygnować. Najgorsze jednak było to, że przeczucie nie było sprecyzowane i nie miałam pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek moje odczucia chociaż przypominały nauki ścisłe, ale przeważnie miałam chociaż mgliste pojęcie co się kroi. A teraz nic. Nie czułam bezpośredniego zagrożenia, albo potrzeby ucieczki i tylko dlatego jeszcze tu byłam, zamiast wynosić się w nowe miejsce, jak tyle razy wcześniej. A mimo to uczucie nie mijało i doprowadzało mnie to do szału. Zaczęłam źle sypiać i podskakiwać na gwałtowniejsze ruchy. Odbijało się to na moim wyglądzie i zdolności koncentracji. Udało mi się zamaskować jakoś sińce pod oczami makijażem, choć zwykle go nie używałam, a oklapłe farbowane na blond włosy związałam na czubku głowy w niesforny kucyk. W drodze do pracy wstąpiłam do kawiarni, licząc, że duża dawka kofeiny pozwoli mi przetrwać dzień w bibliotece i użeranie się z małolatami, którzy nie potrafią nawet zapamiętać autora lektury jaką mają przeczytać. Żałowałam trochę, że nie było to większe miasto, bo gdyby w pobliżu był jakiś college mogłabym chociaż wbić się na jakieś wykłady, a rozmowy ze studentami w bibliotece też byłyby na wyższym poziomie.

- Proszę – młody chłopak podał mi kubek z moim zamówieniem, a ja przejęłam go od niego zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

- Co dla pana? – Zapytał następnego klienta, podczas gdy ja odwracałam się, żeby odejść.

- Holy shit! Fuck! – Podskoczyłam na widok uśmiechniętego mężczyzny w garniturze, który stał tuż przede mną. Dzięki Bogu za pokrywki do kubków na wynos, inaczej oboje bylibyśmy cali oblani kawą. Serce zaczęło walić mi młotem na jego widok. Co to ma być? Żadnego ostrzeżenia? Żadnego pajęczego zmysłu? Co się ze mną działo, do cholery? Moja wyczulona intuicja nie ostrzegła mnie nawet przed tym, że stał tuż za mną, a co dopiero kim był.

- Nie sądziłem, że można panią zaskoczyć, panno Kamińska – powiedział jowialnie.

Serce podeszło mi do gardła. Rozejrzałam się błyskawicznie. Zauważyłam, że nie był sam, cholera! Znaleźli mnie. Znaleźli mnie i najwyraźniej mieli zamiar mnie zgarnąć, a ja nie miałam żadnego ostrzeżenia! Jak to się mogło stać? Nic takiego nie przydarzyło mi się od czasu, gdy od nich uciekłam. Kiedy nauczyłam się ufać swoim przeczuciom i robić z nich użytek, zawsze wiedziałam, jeśli znalazłam się w niebezpieczeństwie.

- Agent Coulson – wydukałam. Jak na agenta był naprawdę miłym gościem. Nie przerażał mnie tak bardzo jak cała reszta. No i mówiąc szczerze był całkiem w porządku. Przerażali mnie natomiast jego pracodawcy. Byli bezwzględni i zawsze dostawali, czego chcieli. A teraz najwyraźniej chcieli mnie. Cholera, pomyślałam znowu. Poczułam się jak w pułapce. Tym razem nie dam rady im uciec. Było ich zbyt wielu, byliśmy w miejscu publicznym, a ja nie byłam typem wojownika. Dlatego od nich uciekłam. Bo chcieli zrobić ze mnie żołnierza. A teraz mieli nade mną przewagę liczebną, a moja skromna znajomość sztuk walki nie mogła mi się na nic przydać.

Ścisnęłam mocniej kubek z kawą, miałam nadzieję, że nie zauważyli jak drżą mi ręce. Nie miałam pojęcia co robić.

- Spokojnie – powiedział agent Coulson widząc moje przerażenie. Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. – Nie mamy zamiaru robić ci krzywdy. Chcemy tylko porozmawiać.

Dłoń, w której nie trzymałam kubka z kawą zacisnęłam w pięść. Poprzednim razem też tak twierdzili. A potem zamknęli mnie w jakimś supertajnym ośrodku strzeżonym lepiej niż Fort Knox.

W jednym miał jednak rację. Musiałam się uspokoić. Uczucia nie pozwalały mi się skupić i skorzystać z intuicji. Jeśli w ogóle jeszcze działała.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i spróbowałam oczyścić umysł. Co robić? Łomotanie serca trochę złagodniało. Skup się na odczuciach, co robić? Podpowiedź nie była zbyt wyraźna, ale wciąż nie czułam zagrożenia. Westchnęłam. Najwyraźniej, z jakiegoś powodu, choć nie potrafiłam go odgadnąć nawet jeśliby od tego zależało moje życie, miałam zostać znaleziona przez rząd.

- Wiem, że po tym co się stało nie będzie łatwo nam zaufać – zaczął Coulson, a ja ledwo powstrzymałam się od prychnięcia – ale sytuacja jest wyjątkowa.

Jak zwykle, pomyślałam. Znowu świat był w niebezpieczeństwie, czy coś. Już to przerabiałam. Zresztą z tego co się orientowałam beze mnie radzili sobie całkiem nieźle.

- Może usiądziemy do stolika?

- Chcecie ze mną rozmawiać na supertajne tematy w miejscu publicznym? – Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, ale bezwiednie poszłam za nim i usiadłam na krześle, które dla mnie odsunął. Co za gentleman. Gdyby nie to, że był starszawym gościem z zakolami, niższym ode mnie o parę centymetrów może bym się nim zainteresowała. Ach, no i oczywiście gdyby nie był agentem.

- Pomyślałem, że w takim otoczeniu będziesz czuła się bezpieczniej. Oczywiście szczegóły wolałbym omówić w bardziej odpowiednim miejscu, ale chciałbym spróbować cię do tego przekonać, a nie zmuszać używając siły.

- To coś nowego – stwierdziłam z przekąsem, chociaż byłam mu za to wdzięczna. Facet naprawdę miał dobre intencje i byłam pewna, że wymagało to od niego wiele przekonywania, żeby pozwolono mu spróbować, zamiast wysyłać ekipę wprost do mojego mieszkania, żeby mnie ogłuszyć i zawlec nieprzytomną gdziekolwiek chcieli.

Westchnęłam. Spojrzałam Coulsonowi w oczy. Udało mi się wziąć w garść, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia i wyczuwałam, że nie miał złych intencji.

- Doceniam to – powiedziałam. – Jak właściwie mnie znaleźliście?

To pytanie nurtowało mnie od chwili, gdy go zobaczyłam. Musiałam je zadać, musiałam wiedzieć, jaki popełniłam błąd. Nawet, jeśli w tym momencie nie miałam szans na ucieczkę, musiałam wiedzieć, czego nie robić w przyszłości. Byłam taka ostrożna, a jednak udało im się do mnie trafić. Przerażało mnie to. Przyszła mi do głowy myśl, która zmroziła mnie jeszcze bardziej. A co, jeśli oni nigdy mnie nie zgubili? Co, jeśli pozwolili mi myśleć, że udało mi się ich zgubić, a tak naprawdę cały czas wiedzieli gdzie jestem?

- Właściwie – zaczął agent Coulson. – Wcale cię nie znaleźliśmy. Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, to wiedz, że ukrywałaś się naprawdę skutecznie. Nigdy nie wpadlibyśmy na twój trop... gdyby nie mała pomoc.

Nie! On nie sugerował właśnie..? W życiu w to nie uwierzę. On nigdy nie zdradziłby miejsca mojego pobytu. Poza tym sam go nie znał. No, chyba że by mnie wytropił, on akurat był jedyną osobą, która ewentualnie byłaby w stanie to zrobić.

Zaczęłam się zastanawiać czyby do niego nie zadzwonić. Mógłby przybyć mi na ratunek... Ale z drugiej strony jeśli to naprawdę on ich do mnie doprowadził...

- Z tego co pamiętam, to nie byliście raczej kumplami...

- Sytuacja jest na tyle poważna, że zawarliśmy coś w rodzaju rozejmu.

Postanowiłam porzucić tę kwestię. Tak czy inaczej mnie znaleźli. Musiałam się zorientować w sytuacji, żeby zacząć obmyślać plan jak się z tego wydostać.

- No dobra, ale do czego ja wam jestem potrzebna? – Zdecydowałam wyłożyć kawę na ławę. Jak a propos. – Dobrze wiecie, że nie uda wam się przekonać mnie, żebym została agentem. A nawet gdyby, to i tak zanim byłabym do czegokolwiek przydatna musiałabym przejść przynajmniej kilkumiesięczne szkolenie. A ta wasza „sytuacja" wydaje się na tyle pilna, że nie będzie na to czasu.

- To prawda – powiedział Coulson opierając przedramiona na stoliku i pocierając jedną dłonią o drugą. Kiedy tylko to powiedział, wiedziałam, że tak było. W końcu byłam chodzącym i oddychającym wykrywaczem kłamstw. Musiało się dziać coś naprawdę nie fajnego. Czy to przed tym ostrzegało mnie przeczucie? Czułam, że coś się wydarzy, coś dużego. I teraz wiedziałam, że najwyraźniej miałam mieć w tym swój udział. Nie podobało mi się to, ale wiedziałam, że muszę podążyć za przeczuciem. Kiedy tego nie robiłam działy się okropne rzeczy. Przekonałam się o tym na własnej skórze i to boleśnie.

Wiedziałam, że zgodzę się pójść z Coulsonem jeszcze zanim wyjaśnił mi cokolwiek. Wystarczyło, że zrozumiałam powagę sytuacji, że zrozumiałam, co znaczyło moje przeczucie. Co nie oznaczało, że mi się to podobało. Z doświadczenia wiedziałam, że podążanie za przeczuciem było konieczne, ale często prowadziło mnie w niezły bajzel, zanim wszystko zaczynało mieć sens.

- Mogę cię zapewnić, panno Kamińska, że chociaż TARCZA z przyjemnością nawiązałaby z tobą współpracę długoterminową, to nie zamierzamy na nią naciskać. Zależy nam jedynie na zażegnaniu kryzysu, w czym twoja współpraca mogłaby bardzo dopomóc.

- Nie jestem... – Zaczęłam, ale nie dał mi dokończyć.

- Żołnierzem. Rozumiemy to. – Powiedział. Wykrzyczałam im to wystarczająco wiele razy, a mimo to nie sądziłam, żeby kiedykolwiek to do nich dotarło. – Nie tego oczekujemy.

Spojrzałam na niego, zamyślona. Czego właściwie ode mnie oczekiwali? Moje zdolności byłyby bardzo przydatne gdybym została odpowiednio przeszkolona. A bez tego mogłam jedynie pomagać przy przesłuchaniu, mówiąc kiedy przesłuchiwany mijał się z prawdą. A z tym sami radzili sobie całkiem nieźle, z wykrywaczami kłamstw i czym tam jeszcze dysponowali. Potrafiłam tylko to, powiedzieć czy ktoś kłamie. Nie umiałam wydobywać informacji. Nie potrafiłam walczyć. Do czego więc mogłabym im się przydać?

Coulson zamilknął na chwilę, po czym westchnął.

- Posłuchaj. Mogę ci obiecać, że nie zostaniesz wplątana w żaden rodzaj walki.

Patrzyłam na niego, skołowana. Wiedziałam, że mówił prawdę, ale wciąż nie mogłam wymyślić, do czego mogłabym być im potrzebna. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć agent kontynuował.

- Zapewniam cię także, że twój udział nie pociągnie za sobą żadnych ofiar. Właściwie... dzięki tobie mamy nadzieję ich uniknąć.

Huh... Drugi raz dzisiaj udało mu się kompletnie mnie zaskoczyć. Zwykle nie liczyli się z kosztami, pod warunkiem, że mieli dostać to czego chcieli. Mieli nadzieję uniknąć ofiar? To coś nowego.

Nie miałam pojęcia jak, ale najwyraźniej sądzili, że jestem im w stanie pomóc.

Zamknęłam oczy. Musiałam się zastanowić. Potrzebowałam czasu. Spokoju. Musiałam pomedytować i upewnić się, czy powinnam. Ale mimo, że podpowiadał mi to rozsądek, to wiedziałam, że jest to zbędne. Już się zgodziłam. Od samego początku czułam, że muszę to zrobić, nawet jeśli nie od razu zdałam sobie z tego sprawę.

- Wiem, że prosimy o dużo i bardzo chciałbym dać ci czas do namysłu, ale nie mamy go zbyt wiele. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć ci więcej, dopóki nie wyruszymy. Szczegóły są w końcu ściśle tajne – uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

Podniosłam na niego wzrok. Już się zdecydowałam, ale nie znaczyło to, że powinnam się zabezpieczyć.

- Jeśli pomogę zażegnać wam ten kryzys to będę mogła odejść?

- Tak. Masz moje słowo, panno Kamińska – powiedział poważnie Coulson, prostując się.

Westchnęłam. Wiedziałam, że facet był godny zaufania, ale nie wszystko od niego zależało. Miał nad sobą ludzi, potężnych ludzi, którym nie miał jak się przeciwstawić nawet jakby chciał.

- Czy mam również słowo Fury'ego?

Coulson poruszył się niespokojnie, wyraźnie zmieszany.

- Dyrektor Fury zapewnił mnie, że po wszystkim, będziesz mogła odejść.

- Ale tego czy mówił prawdę nie wiesz – znowu miałam ochotę westchnąć. – A ja nie dowiem się dopóki nie spotkam go osobiście...

A wtedy na jakąkolwiek próbę ucieczki mogło być za późno.

- Dobra – zdecydowałam nagle, nie pozwalając Coulsonowi na więcej zapewnień, które mimo dobrych intencji nie mogły mieć pokrycia. – Pojadę z wami. Ale wystarczy, że spróbujecie mnie do czegoś zmusić, oszukacie mnie jeden raz i wypadam. Czy to jasne, agencie Coulson?

- Oczywiście, panno Kamińska.

- Muszę też zadzwonić do pracy...

- Już się tym zajęliśmy.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Zdaje się, że spędzimy ze sobą trochę czasu – powiedziałam wstając. – Równie dobrze możemy pominąć formalności. Proszę mi mówić po imieniu.

- Oczywiście, jeśli będziesz robić tak samo.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Więc dokąd mnie zabierasz, Phil?

- Najpierw skoczymy do twojego mieszkania. To może potrwać kilka dni, więc lepiej będzie jak będziesz miała ze sobą swoje rzeczy.

Pojechaliśmy wielkim czarnym SUVem kierowanym przez jakiegoś agenta. Myślałam, że jak tylko wsiądziemy Coulson zacznie wprowadzać mnie w sytuację, szczególnie, że usiadł ze mną na tylnim siedzeniu, ale on uśmiechnął się tylko i stwierdził, że będziemy mieli na to mnóstwo czasu, jak znajdziemy się w samolocie. Hmm, więc wybieraliśmy się gdzieś daleko.

Zastanawiałam się, czy będzie potrzebny mi paszport i jakie ubrania ze sobą zabrać. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to się działo naprawdę. W co ja właściwie się wpakowałam?

Jakoś niespecjalnie mnie zdziwiło, że nie musiałam podawać kierowcy mojego adresu. Zatrzymał się dokładnie przed drzwiami kamienicy, w której wynajmowałam norę, którą najemca żartobliwie nazywał apartamentem. Miałam nadzieję, że pracując dla rządu zapewnią mi przynajmniej jakieś komfortowe warunki mieszkaniowe. I, w sumie, powinni mi za to nieźle zapłacić. Będę musiała pamiętać, żeby wynegocjować jakąś sensowną stawkę zanim zacznę rzeczywiście im pomagać. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nabawiłam się przez nich paranoi i nerwicy należało mi się także pełne ubezpieczenie zdrowotne, z dentystą włącznie. Może nawet uda mi się wysłać trochę kasy do domu.

Agent Coulson towarzyszył mi do mieszkania, nakazując reszcie agentów czekać na dole. Był to wzruszający wyraz zaufania, biorąc pod uwagę jak łatwo udałoby mi się ominąć go i uciec. Miałam już nawet opracowany plan na taki wypadek, nie bez powodu wybrałam akurat to mieszkanie. Może i było norą, ale miało za oknem schody przeciwpożarowe, a z dachu byłam w stanie przedostać się na kolejne budynki, z których mogłam wymknąć się na ulicę, znikając zanim zdążyliby za mną podążyć. Ale nie miałam zamiaru tego zrobić, chociaż nie powiem, żeby mnie nie korciło.

Spakowałam się błyskawicznie. Częściowo dlatego, że wrzucałam do walizki rzeczy polegając prawie wyłącznie na intuicji, a częściowo dlatego, że przenosząc się tak często z miejsca na miejsce nie miałam ich tak znowu wiele. W tym mieście mieszkałam stosunkowo najdłużej i kiedy walizka była pełna sama aż się zdziwiłam jak dużo rzeczy zostało jeszcze w mieszkaniu. Udało mi się zgromadzić ich dużo więcej niż zwykle i poczułam smutek, że to czego nie zabiorę będę musiała pewnie znowu porzucić. Nie łudziłam się, że będę mogła tu wrócić nawet, kiedy zażegnają tą całą sytuację. Coulson mógł mnie zapewniać ile chciał, że mnie puszczą, ale wiedziałam, że Fury'emu nie przyjdzie to tak łatwo, kiedy już będzie miał mnie w garści. Spodziewałam się więc, że będę znowu musiała uciekać, mylić pościg i pilnować się na każdym kroku.

- Masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz? – Zapytał Coulson. Przytaknęłam zamyślona, po czym stwierdziłam.

- Właściwie przydałaby mi się jedna rzecz. Moglibyśmy wstąpić po drodze do drogerii?

- Pewnie.

Kilka kilometrów za miastem, na prywatnym lotnisku, czekał już na nas wojskowy samolot. Skrzywiłam się w duchu na jego widok, spodziewając się spartańskich warunków w środku, ale mile się rozczarowałam. Znalazły się tam wygodne fotele, rozkładane stoliki i nawet ubikacja.

- Mogłabym wreszcie dowiedzieć się co tu robię? – Zapytałam, opadając na jeden z foteli. – I dokąd właściwie lecimy?

Spodziewałam się, że miejsce przeznaczenia będzie tajne, ale Coulson od razu mi odpowiedział.

- Do Indii. Możesz rozważyć przebranie się w coś wygodniejszego, to będzie długi lot.

Aż otwarłam usta ze zdziwienia. Lecieliśmy do Indii?!

- Do tych Indii w Azji?

- Tak, do Kalkuty, żeby być dokładnym.

Teraz to już zupełnie nie miałam pojęcia czego mogli ode mnie chcieć. Pomyślałam jednak, że sugestia, żeby się przebrać była sensowna. Kilkunastogodzinny lot w szpilkach i ołówkowej spódnicy nie wydawał się zbyt zachęcający.

- Rzeczywiście mamy mnóstwo czasu, więc zanim zaczniemy jednak się przebiorę – stwierdziłam wstając. Z torby wygrzebałam parę jeansów, koszulkę z AC/DC, którą dostałam kiedyś od przyjaciela – podłego zdrajcy, jak się okazywało –, a także koszulę z długim rękawem i parę trampek. Rozmiar toalety sprawił, że musiałam się nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby ściągnąć spódnicę. Wtedy dopiero dotarło do mnie jak bardzo nieostrożna się stałam w moim ostatnim miejscu zamieszkania. Na początku ucieczki w życiu nie pomyślałabym, żeby kupić, a co dopiero założyć tak niepraktyczne buty jak szpilki, czy ubranie tak ograniczające ruchy jak ołówkowa spódnica. Zawsze byłam ubrana tak, żeby móc zerwać się do biegu, zawsze miałam opracowany w głowie plan ucieczki, na wypadek, gdybym poczuła lub zauważyła zbliżające się zagrożenie. A teraz co? Wystarczyło kilka miesięcy spokoju i zrobiłam się wygodnicka, zaczęłam się przywiązywać do miejsca, do rzeczy. Zrobiłam się nieostrożna. Cholera. Co oni ze mną zrobili? Paranoiczkę. Przebrawszy się spojrzałam na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Tak często zmieniałam swój wygląd, że już prawie nie pamiętałam jak wyglądam naprawdę. Wiedziałam, że to nie pomoże się ukryć na długo, szczególnie, że rząd miał naprawdę świetne programy rozpoznawania twarzy i dostęp do kamer w całym kraju, ale uciekając dbałam o każdy szczegół. Lepiej, żeby ludzie nie mogli podać mojego aktualnego rysopisu, gdyby ktoś się o mnie dopytywał, a zwykle i tak trzymałam się małych miasteczek, więc kamery były tam rzadkością.

Pomyślałam, że skoro i tak mnie znaleźli, to przynajmniej na razie mogę podarować sobie przebranie. W mojej torbie czekała na mnie brązowa farba do włosów. To dopiero będzie ulga, móc wrócić do swojego własnego koloru. Ale tym zajmę się jak już wreszcie zrozumiem co się właściwie działo.

- Dobra – oznajmiłam, siadając z powrotem na miejscu koło Coulsona. – Czekam na wyjaśnienia. Co właściwie chcecie, żebym zrobiła?

- To dość skomplikowane – zaczął agent. – Żeby to zrozumieć muszę nakreślić ci całą sytuację. Rozumiesz jednak, że to co mam zamiar ci teraz powiedzieć jest jedną z najbardziej strzeżonych tajnych informacji i nie może to zostać nikomu powtórzone?

- Strzelaj – powiedziałam, krzywiąc się. To chyba nie było najlepsze sformułowanie.

- Nasz rząd był w posiadaniu pewnego przedmiotu będącego źródłem energii o niewyobrażalnej mocy. Artefakt ten nazywa się Tesserakt. Zupełnie niedawno został nam on odebrany przez przybysza spoza Ziemi. Nazywa się on Loki.

- Oooch, brat Thora? Norweskie bóstwo z Asgardu?

- Słyszałaś więc o tym co się stało w zeszłym roku.

- Poniekąd.

- Tak, brat Thora. Wszedł on w posiadanie Tesseraktu i obawiamy się, że sposób w jaki zechce go wykorzystać zagrozi całej Ziemi.

To wszystko było bardzo ciekawe, jeśli nie alarmujące, ale nadal nie widziałam siebie w tym wszystkim.

- Więc musicie go powstrzymać i odzyskać ten cały Tesserakt?

- No cóż, dokładnie.

- I ja mam wam w tym pomóc? – Zapytałam z niedowierzaniem. Podobno nie miałam mieć żadnego udziału w walkach, ani nic. Jakoś nie mogłam uwierzyć, że odebranie tak pożądanego przedmiotu bogowi będzie miało charakter pokojowy.

- Nie do końca, chociaż pośrednio tak. W pewnym sensie. Nasza agencja miała kiedyś plany stworzenia pewnego projektu, który został jednak poniechany. Wyjątkowe okoliczności sprawiły, że zdecydowano się go jednak zrealizować.

- Avengers Initiative – domyśliłam się, bezwiednie wypowiadając tę myśl na głos. Ups, nie powinnam chyba o tym wiedzieć. Coulson spojrzał na mnie nieco zdziwiony. Uniósł brew.

- A czego się spodziewałeś? To największy plotkarz na Ziemi. Nie potrafił trzymać języka za zębami w związku z miejscem mojego pobytu, a ty myślisz, że uzna jakieś rządowe tajemnice za bardziej warte przemilczenia?

- W każdym bądź razie – zignorował moje rozgoryczenie Coulson – projekt ten miał na celu zebranie grupy zdolnej do walki z takim zagrożeniem, z jakim mamy teraz do czynienia. Jesteśmy w trakcie zbierania grupy.

- I wszystkich werbujecie tak jak mnie? – Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby nie zapytać. Inni przynajmniej mieli jakieś zdolności, żeby się obronić przed napadającą ich grupą agentów.

- Nie zwerbowaliśmy cię jako potencjalnego członka inicjatywy – sprostował Coulson. No tak, przecież nie byłam superbohaterem. Mimo to poczułam się trochę dotknięta. – Większość werbowanych osób dało się przekonać bez większych problemów.

- No tak, bo ci, którzy nie daliby się przekonać mieliby realną szansę się wam sprzeciwić, nie to co ja...

- Panno Kamińska... Dominiko. Wcale nie podoba mi się to, że musieliśmy pozyskać twoją współpracę w taki sposób...

- Wiem. Nie winię cię, Phil – powiedziałam, przerywając mu. Nie chciałam słuchać wykrętów i przeprosin, nawet najbardziej szczerych. Byłam tu, więc równie dobrze mogłam się wreszcie dowiedzieć, o co chodzi.

- A tak poza tym to masz rację. Rzeczywiście osoby, które chcemy pozyskać mogą się nam skutecznie sprzeciwić, a to może się niezbyt szczęśliwie skończyć. Chciałbym móc dać każdemu możliwość wyboru i móc zaakceptować odmowę, ale obawiam się, że w obecnej sytuacji nie jest to możliwe.

- Więc musicie przekonać kogoś i spodziewacie się odmowy – domyśliłam się. – Kogoś, kto przebywa w Indiach?

Coulson się uśmiechnął.

- I zamierzacie sprowadzić go ze sobą niezależnie od odpowiedzi?

Coulson zaczął się wiercić.

- Słuchaj, skończ z owijaniem w bawełnę. Wiem, kiedy ktoś mnie wkręca, wierz mi.

- Tak, musimy pozyskać jego pomoc niezależnie od środków.

- No dobra, ale do czego ja wam jestem potrzebna?

- Sytuacja jest dość skomplikowana i delikatna. Jeśli nie podejdziemy do tego odpowiednio, mogą ucierpieć postronni ludzie.

- I chcecie, żebym to ja go przekonała? – Zapytałam coraz bardziej zastanawiając się, kim właściwie był ten _superbohater_, którego chcieli pozyskać i dlaczego byli tak pewni, że nie będzie skory do współpracy? – Biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo jestem przekonana do waszych działań nie jestem chyba najlepszą do tego osobą.

- Uważamy, że właśnie dlatego możesz mieć większe szanse na przekonanie go niż ktokolwiek z TARCZY.

- A jak mi również nie uda się go przekonać?

- Wtedy, w ostateczności, będziemy musieli użyć siły. Wolelibyśmy jednak tego uniknąć, bo, jak wspominałem, mogą przez to ucierpieć postronni ludzie.

- Kto to właściwie jest? Kto jest wam tak potrzebny, a jednocześnie tak niebezpieczny?

Coulson podał mi folder. Otworzyłam go i zamarłam z niedowierzania.

- Hulk?! Chcecie mieć w swojej drużynie superbohaterów Hulka? – Mój głos stał się dziwnie piskliwy. – I to ja mam go przekonać?

- Nie Hulka, tylko doktora Bannera. To jego należy przekonać i to on jest nam potrzebny. Prawdę mówiąc za wszelką cenę chcielibyśmy uniknąć jego przemiany w... jego drugą osobowość.

Poczułam, że mózg odmawia mi posłuszeństwa. Byłam jeszcze w stanie zrozumieć, po co mogliby chcieć w swoim zespole wielką, niewiarygodnie silną, nawet jeśli trudną do opanowania, bestię. Mogłabym zrozumieć, że potrzebują naukowca. Ale dlaczego musiał być to akurat Banner? Nawet uciekając przed rządem czytałam gazety, oglądałam wiadomości. Znałam jego historię. I to ja miałam go przekonać... To dopiero była ironia. Miałam go przekonać do czegoś, od czego sama uciekałam tyle czasu, do czego sama zostałam prawie zmuszona...

- Wiem, że Banner jest geniuszem i w ogóle, ale na świecie znajdzie się jeszcze paru dorównujących mu intelektem. Po tym, co próbowaliście z nim zrobić facet naprawdę zasługuje, żeby zostawić go w spokoju! A biorąc pod uwagę, że ukrył się aż w Indiach raczej nie przywita nikogo od was zbyt entuzjastycznie.

- Wierz mi, gdybyśmy mieli inne wyjście, zostawilibyśmy go w spokoju. Ale to właśnie Banner jest najlepszym specjalistą od promieniowania gamma. Tesserakt wydziela właśnie takie promieniowanie, a nawet z najlepszymi dostępnymi nam specjalistami nie byliśmy w stanie go namierzyć. Potrzebujemy Bannera.

- A jak już pomoże wam namierzyć ten Tesserakt, to co? Wsadzicie go do jakiejś klatki?

- Nie. Jak tylko dostaniemy Tesserakt doktor Banner będzie wolny.

- Tak jak ja?

- Tak.

Wiedziałam, że mówił prawdę o Bannerze. Musieli być naprawdę zdesperowani skoro chcieli go zwerbować, ale wątpiłam czy Fury'emu zależało tylko na doktorze. Jakkolwiek ja byłabym im przydatna dopiero po odpowiednim treningu, Hulk od razu mógł stanowić poważną i śmiercionośną broń. Coulson był przekonany o tym co mówił, ale nie mogłam wiedzieć czy go nie okłamano.

- No dobra, rozumiem, czemu to musi być akurat on. Ale co ze mną? Macie zamiar wysłać niewyszkolonego cywila do faceta, który zmienia się w wielką zieloną bestię jak tylko się wkurzy. A próba przekonania go do tego, żeby z wami współpracować może naprawdę wkurzyć.

- Właśnie dlatego musimy podejść do tego delikatnie. Uznaliśmy, że wysłanie tam właśnie ciebie będzie najlepszym wyjściem. Nie jesteś wyszkolonym agentem, nie wyglądasz jak agent i tak się nie zachowujesz. To pozwoli ci zdobyć zaufanie Bannera. Sądzimy, że wysłanie kogoś kto będzie sprawiał wrażenie jak najmniejszego zagrożenia zminimalizuje ryzyko, że Banner się zdenerwuje i Hulk pojawi się zanim zdążymy przekazać mu o co chodzi. Za wszelką cenę chcemy uniknąć konfrontacji, a biorąc pod uwagę, że Banner nie stracił nad sobą panowania od ponad roku może to dawać nadzieję, że on także nie będzie tego chciał, jak również, że udaje mu się bardziej nad sobą panować.

Wbrew pozorom wydawało się mieć to sens.

- Jak to zrobimy?

- Banner pomaga miejscowej ludności jako lekarz. Najlepiej będzie wywabić go na przedmieścia. Spotkałabyś się z nim w jakimś opuszczonym budynku.

- Sama – powiedziałam z lekkim wahaniem, chociaż dobrze wiedziałam, że tak. Gdyby byli ze mną uzbrojeni agenci, to mijałoby się z celem podejścia go sprawiając wrażenie jak najmniejszego zagrożenia. – Załóżmy, że uda mi się z nim pogadać bez sprowadzania na powierzchnię wielkoluda. Co będzie w wypadku, kiedy odmówi?

- Udasz, że w takim razie zostawimy go w spokoju i odejdziesz. Jak znajdziesz się na zewnątrz my wkroczymy.

- Co będzie jak Hulk pojawi się w środku rozmowy?

- Agenci będą czekali w gotowości, żeby wkroczyć na pierwsze oznaki zagrożenia.

- Czy wtedy nie będzie już na to za późno?

- Biorąc pod uwagę swoje zdolności powinnaś wyczuć zagrożenie sporo wcześniej. Wystarczy słowo z twojej strony, a wkroczymy. Zrobimy wszystko, co w swojej mocy, żeby zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo.

Hmm, to nie była do końca prawda. Coulson mnie nie okłamywał, ale czułam, że sam nie był co do tego przekonany. Jeśli moim zadaniem było przekonanie Bannera, to w momencie, kiedy będą musieli wkroczyć, ja przestanę się liczyć. Ich głównym celem będzie pochwycenie go i dopiero potem ewentualne ograniczenie strat w ludziach.

Nie podobało mi się to, ale zachowałam swoje wątpliwości dla siebie.

- Więc kiedy przekonam go do współpracy będę wolna?

- Właściwie wolelibyśmy, żebyś towarzyszyła Bannerowi do czasu, kiedy znajdzie Tesserakt. W ten sposób wszyscy, włącznie z nim samym, będą bezpieczniejsi. Będziesz mogła nas ostrzec w razie problemów. Zapoznaj się dokładnie z teczką Bannera. Im więcej będziesz o nim wiedzieć tym łatwiej będzie ci go przekonać. Radziłbym się też przespać. Mamy jeszcze wiele godzin zanim dotrzemy na miejsce.

Pokiwałam głową i zabrałam się do czytania.

Wreszcie miałam czas, żeby ochłonąć i się nad wszystkim zastanowić. Wreszcie miałam okazję, żeby pomedytować. Medytacja pomagała mi uporać się z uczuciami. Im bardziej byłam pod wpływem silnych uczuć tym trudniej było mi korzystać z mojej wyostrzonej intuicji. A teraz bardzo jej potrzebowałam. Niestety im silniejsze uczucia mną targały tym trudniej było mi się skupić. A byłam teraz nieźle zdenerwowana. Wciąż nie podobało mi się, że mnie do tego zmuszali i bałam się, że po wszystkim nie uda mi się uciec. Bałam się, bo to co miałam zrobić było niebezpieczne, bo wiele od tego zależało i jeśli to spieprzę to nie tylko mi może stać się krzywda, ale mogą też zginąć inni ludzie. Znowu czułam się jak w pułapce. Z jednej strony była TARCZA, przed którą uciekałam tyle czasu, której obawiałam się tyle czasu. A z drugiej strony był Banner. Człowiek, który wściekły zmieniał się w potwora, który był w stanie zmiażdżyć mnie jedną ręką. Bałam się, że może się tak stać, mimo, że intuicja zwykle pomagała mi wychodzić z każdych kłopotów. Bałam się, bo wiedziałam, że to będzie przerażające, i że tym razem intuicja może mnie zawieść. A najgorsze było to, że wcale nie chciałam tego robić, było mi żal doktora Bannera. To nie była jego wina, że TARCZA się na niego uwzięła. A ja miałam brać w tym udział, mimo, że dokładnie wiedziałam jak to jest być ściganą i osaczoną.

Nie byłam w stanie ochłonąć, więc w końcu wstałam z siedzenia i z kosmetyczką w ręku ruszyłam do toalety. Postanowiłam ufarbować włosy. Wiedziałam, że może nie był to najbardziej odpowiedni na to moment, a zrobienie tego w samolocie z całą pewnością będzie wyzwaniem, ale potrzebowałam jakiegoś zajęcia, czegoś co odwróci moją uwagę.

I rzeczywiście, mieszanie farby i nakładanie jej na włosy dziwnie mnie odprężyło, wyciszyło. Kiedy już miałam całą głowę w farbie i usiadłam na zamkniętym sedesie, żeby odczekać aż chwyci, udało mi się wreszcie sięgnąć w głąb siebie.

Co się wydarzy? Zadałam sobie pytanie pozwalając myślom błądzić. Ze zdumieniem zorientowałam się, że jestem spokojna. Wiedziałam, że jestem na właściwym miejscu, że robię to co trzeba. Z jakiegoś powodu było ważne, żebym tu była, żebym spotkała się z Bannerem. Nie czułam zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa. Miałam wrażenie, że cokolwiek się stanie nie stanowi on zagrożenia _dla mnie_.

Spokój i pewność opuściły mnie, gdy lądowaliśmy. Im bliżej właściwej akcji byliśmy tym bardziej uświadamiałam sobie jak wiele mogło pójść nie tak. Nie byłam do tego przeszkolona, nie wiedziałam nawet jak się do tego zabrać.

Wysiedliśmy z samolotu, a na lotnisku czekały samochody. Coulson wydał ostatnie instrukcje agentom, którzy rozdzielili się do poszczególnych samochodów, po czym zwrócił się do mnie. Otworzył bagażnik i wyciągnął sprzęt.

- Włóż to do ucha – podał mi maleńką silikonową kulkę, z widoczną w środku elektroniką. – Mikrofon ma zasięg 10 metrów, będziemy was słyszeć. Będziemy mogli wkroczyć natychmiast jeśli uznamy, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie.

Włożyłam kulkę do ucha.

- Nie – powiedziałam stanowczo. Coulson spojrzał na mnie zdumiony.

- Albo zrobimy to po mojemu, albo radźcie sobie sami. Będziecie trzymać się na dystans dopóki nie dam wam wyraźnego sygnału, że macie wkroczyć. To ja uznam kiedy i czy Banner stanowić będzie zagrożenie. Macie zostać niewidoczni i niesłyszalni, nawet kiedy uda mi się go przekonać.

- Dobrze. Rozumiem, że wiesz co robisz.

Ha, sama chciałabym mieć taką pewność.

Wtedy wysunął w moją stronę, rękojeścią do przodu, pistolet.

- Co to? – Zdziwiłam się. On tak na serio? Chciał mi dać do ręki broń?

- Chcę, żebyś to wzięła na wszelki wypadek. Pod żadnym pozorem nie powinnaś dawać mu do zrozumienia, że masz przy sobie broń, ale gdyby coś poszło nie tak... Wiem, że za wiele to nie pomoże, ale będę o ciebie spokojniejszy wiedząc, że nie idziesz tam całkiem bezbronna.

- Nie. Ja nie używam broni. A wymachiwanie nią przed Bannerem może go jedynie rozwścieczyć. Poza tym nie mam zamiaru go okłamywać. Nawet, jeśli będzie to oznaczało powiedzenie mu czegoś, co może go niezbyt przychylnie do was nastawić.

- Rozumiem. Prosiłbym cię jednak, żebyś nie próbowała specjalnie go do nas zrazić. To naprawdę ważne, żeby udało nam się go przekonać.

- Wiem. Zrobię, co będę mogła.

- Dobrze. Zawiozę cię teraz na miejsce. Wybraliśmy dom na przedmieściach. Wiemy, że jest teraz u pacjenta w pobliżu. Ktoś z miejscowych wywabi go stamtąd pod pozorem, że potrzebuje lekarza i zniknie, kiedy Banner wejdzie do budynku, gdzie będziesz. Reszta zależy już tylko od ciebie. Masz jakieś pytania?

- Nie – westchnęłam. – Miejmy to już z głowy.

Zostałam wysadzona z samochodu przecznicę przed budynkiem, w którym miało się wszystko rozegrać. Miałam ze sobą tylko zdjęcie Tesseraktu w tekturowym folderze. Weszłam do środka i szybko otaksowałam miejsce wzrokiem. Miało tylko jedno wejście. Okna były przynajmniej częściowo zabite dechami. Wszędzie leżały jakieś śmieci i trochę porzuconych sprzętów. Nie podobało mi się to. Jedno wejście sprawiało, że łatwo mu będzie odciąć mi drogę ucieczki. Zabite dechami okna nie pozwalały liczyć ich jako możliwości szybkiego wydostania się stąd. W pokoju drugim od wejścia, znalazłam stół i krzesło. Usiadłam na nim kładąc folder na stole, upewniając się jednocześnie, że nie widać mnie w pierwszym momencie po wejściu do budynku. I czekałam.

Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach do domu wbiegła dziewczynka. Hinduska mogła mieć najwyżej sześć lat. Zaskoczyło mnie to, bo spodziewałam się raczej kogoś dorosłego. Trochę mnie to rozzłościło. Biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo źle to wszystko mogło się skończyć, mieszanie w to wszystko dziecka było skrajną nieodpowiedzialnością. Chociaż mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego agenci wybrali akurat ją. Z tego samego powodu, dla którego wysłali tu właśnie mnie. Nie wzbudzała podejrzeń.

Dziewczynka przebiegła obok mnie, nawet mnie nie zauważając, kierując się prosto do jednego z zabitych dechami okien. Przecisnęła się przez szparę i zniknęła.

- Powinieneś był wziąć zapłatę z góry, Banner. – Powiedział do siebie, zatrzymując się na środku pokoju po tym jak zobaczył, że dziewczynka znika, a on został oszukany. Naprawdę mu współczułam. Do mnie TARCZA przynajmniej podeszła otwarcie.

Teraz był czas na to, żeby ujawnić moją obecność, ale zupełnie nie wiedziałam, co mogłabym powiedzieć i trochę spanikowałam. Wstałam i zbliżyłam się do niego na kilka kroków.

- Jak na kogoś chcącego uniknąć stresu wybierasz ciekawe miejsca. Słyszałam, że przeludnienie czy bieda raczej temu nie pomaga.

- Unikanie stresu to nie wszystko – odpowiedział Banner odwracając się w moją stronę. Nie wydawał się być zaskoczony. Raczej zrezygnowany, co było cholernie smutne. Miał łagodną twarz i ciemne włosy poprzetykane siwizną. Wiedziałam, że był starszy od Coulsona, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego mógłby mi się podobać. Obawiałam się jednak, że powód jaki mnie tu sprowadził może zepsuć jakiekolwiek szanse mogłabym u niego mieć. Poza tym musiał mieć mnie za gówniarę. Chociaż ważniejszą przeszkodą byłoby raczej to, że jakby się wkurzył zrobiłby ze mnie naleśnika.

Skarciłam się w duchu za takie myśli. Niestety zawsze, kiedy byłam bardzo zdenerwowana przychodziły mi do głowy najgłupsze rzeczy.

Mimo zdenerwowania wiedziałam, że nie zrobi mi krzywdy. Silne niebezpieczeństwo zawsze wyczuwałam, nawet będąc pod wpływem silnych uczuć. Inna sprawa, że orientowałam się wtedy o wiele później, ale zwykle nawet to wystarczało, żeby zdążyć zareagować.

- Trenujesz oprócz tego jogę, czy coś? – Zapytałam, mówiąc pierwsze co mi przyszło do głowy. Jeśli szybko nie wezmę się w garść to zamiast go przekonywać do czegokolwiek będę plotła głupoty, jak kompletna idiotka. Zignorował to co powiedziałam.

- Zawlokłaś mnie na przedmieścia. Mądrze – powiedział rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i wyglądając przez okna. Zabrzmiało to jak komplement, ale poczułam się urażona. Miałam ochotę wykrzyczeć, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego, że to pułapka, że musimy uciekać... ale wiedziałam, że nie mogę tego zrobić.

- Pewnie jesteśmy otoczeni? – Nie trzeba było geniusza, żeby to wywnioskować. Zaprzeczanie wydało mi się idiotyczne, ale próba przekonania go, że dopóki nie dam im wyraźnego znaku nie zaatakują biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby mi ufać także była bez sensu.

- Przykro mi, jestem tylko ja – nawet nie było to do końca kłamstwo. W końcu tak naprawdę oni nie pracowali dla mnie, a ja nie robiłam tego dla nich.

- A ta dziewczynka? Też była szpiegiem? Mogła mieć najwyżej z pięć lat. Wszyscy szpiedzy tak wcześnie zaczynają?

Znowu poczułam złość na to, że wykorzystali dziecko. Ale z drugiej strony nic jej się nie stało, dostała za to kilka dolarów, a wiedziałam, że w tym kraju dzieci robią o wiele gorsze rzeczy, żeby zdobyć trochę pieniędzy.

- Nie wiem jak wcześnie zaczynają, nie jestem agentką.

To najwyraźniej go zaskoczyło, chociaż widziałam, że mi nie uwierzył.

- Kim jesteś?

- Nazywam się Dominika Kamińska.

Zerkał na mnie, ale przez większość czasu trzymał wzrok wbity w podłogę. Jedną dłoń miał zaciśniętą w pięść, bezwiednie uderzając nią o drugą. Widziałam, że był zdenerwowany, ale bardziej zrezygnowany niż wściekły.

- Nie zdołasz mnie zabić, jeśli po to tu przyszłaś. Panno Kamińska. Nikt nie zdołał.

Teraz patrzył prosto na mnie, jakby mnie oceniał. Poczułam, że robi mi się gorąco. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam okazywać strachu, ale nie mogłam powstrzymać wyłamywania palców i przestępowania z nogi na nogę.

- A to nie skończyłoby się dobrze dla nikogo z nas.

- Nie byłabym w stanie zabić cię nawet jakbyś nie miał pomocy tego drugiego – stwierdziłam niezręcznie. – Wysłali mnie tu ludzie z TARCZY.

- TARCZY. – Uśmiechnął się uśmiechem całkowicie pozbawionym wesołości. Serce mi się ścisnęło na ten widok. Chciałam wykrzyczeć, że nie mam z nimi nic wspólnego, że tak samo jak on chcę, żeby tylko zostawili mnie w spokoju.

- Jak mnie znaleźli?

- Hm. Z tego co wiem, to chyba nigdy cię nie zgubili. Trzymali się na dystans, pilnowali, żeby nikt inny nie zawracał ci głowy.

- Czemu?

- Mogę tylko zgadywać. Dopóki nie stanowiłeś bezpośredniego zagrożenia woleli zostawić cię samemu sobie. Ale w razie gdybyś okazał się potrzebny pilnowali tego gdzie jesteś i pewnie woleli, żebyś nie wpadł w ręce konkurencji.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- A teraz najwyraźniej cię potrzebują. Wysłali mnie, żebym cię przekonała.

- A co jeśli odmówię?

- Postaram się, żebyś zmienił zdanie.

- A co jeśli ten drugi odmówi? – Patrzył na mnie tak intensywnie, że miałam ochotę się cofnąć. Powiedział to spokojnie i wiedziałam, że to bardziej ostrzeżenie niż groźba, ale i tak ciarki przeszły mi po plecach.

Zdecydowałam się usiąść, stwierdzając, że pozwoli mi to opanować chęć ucieczki. Dodatkowo siedząc wydawałam się mniejszym zagrożeniem, chociaż sama myśl, że mogłabym komukolwiek wydawać się niebezpieczna była dla mnie idiotyczna.

- Wolałabym tego uniknąć. Udawało ci się to przez ostatni rok, a myślę, że chciałbyś, żeby się to nie zmieniło.

- Nie zawsze dostaję to czego bym chciał – powiedział bawiąc się bezwiednie kołyską pozostawioną na środku pokoju.

Postanowiłam, że czas przejść do rzeczy.

- Z tego czego się dowiedziałam to są bardzo zdesperowani. Światu grozi globalna katastrofa.

Banner roześmiał się.

- To dokładnie to, czego staram się unikać – zgadzałam się z nim całym sercem. Sięgnęłam po folder, który przyniosłam ze sobą.

Otworzyłam go i podałam doktorowi. Zanim go ode mnie wziął wyciągnął z kieszeni okulary. Wyglądał w nich niesamowicie seksownie i zupełnie niegroźnie.

- To Tesserakt – powiedziałam usiłując skupić się na zadaniu. – Niesamowicie potężne źródło energii, które ci idioci z TARCZY zgubili. Może roznieść na strzępy całą Ziemię.

Banner przyglądał się w skupieniu fotografii, ale na wzmiankę o tym, że w TARCZY są idioci podniósł wzrok i uniósł brew.

- Co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Mam go połknąć?

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko na tę sugestię.

- Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, żeby go znaleźć. Wysyła on sygnał gamma, ale dla naukowców z TARCZY jest za słaby. A nikt nie wie o promieniowaniu gamma więcej od ciebie, doktorze Banner. Gdyby tak było nie przysyłaliby mnie tutaj i oboje mielibyśmy spokój.

- Więc Fury nie ściga potwora?

- Zapewniono mnie, że nie – powiedziałam, ale nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonująco. Nie byłam w stanie zapewniać go o czymś, w co sama wątpiłam.

- A ty im wierzysz? – Zapytał. Właśnie takiego pytania się bałam. Chciałam być z nim szczera, ale jeśli powiem, że nie, to w życiu nie zdołam go przekonać.

- Tak – odezwałam się niepewnie. Już, kiedy to mówiłam wiedziałam, że źle zrobiłam. Tego co się stało później nijak się jednak nie spodziewałam.

- Nie kłam! – Ryknął Banner. Pochylił się równocześnie w moją stronę uderzając dłońmi o stół. Do tej pory mówił cicho i spokojnie, kiedy więc podniósł głos poczułam się jak ogłuszona. Podskoczyłam i wywróciłam się do tyłu razem z krzesłem. Serce zaczęło mi walić jak oszalałe.

- Co to miało być? – Powiedziałam niezgrabnie podnosząc się z podłogi. - Prawie dostałam zawału!

Co to było? Przestraszył mnie jak cholera, nic mnie nie ostrzegło przed jego wybuchem. Normalnie poczułabym, że zbliża się coś niespodziewanego. Mogłabym nie wiedzieć co, ale wiedziałabym, że coś się stanie. A teraz nie poczułam nic. Nie byłam pewna, czy to intuicja mnie zawodzi, czy naprawdę nic mi nie groziło. Wciąż nie czułam z jego strony zagrożenia.

Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce w uspokajającym geście, patrząc na mnie przepraszająco.

- Wybacz, że się uniosłem. To było wredne. – Powiedział robiąc niesamowicie rozbrajającą minę. W innych okolicznościach uznałabym to za zabawne, ale usłyszałam za oknem jakiś ruch i byłam pewna, że agenci nie posłuchali mojej prośby i mieli zamiar wparadować tu lada chwila.

On też musiał coś usłyszeć.

- Chciałem tylko zobaczyć twoją reakcję – wyjaśnił, wyglądając jakby nie do końca się spodziewał tego jak rozwinęła się sytuacja. Aż dziwne, że się nie roześmiał, spadająca z krzesła musiałam wyglądać przekomicznie.

- Może załatwmy to na spokojnie, bez udziału tego drugiego i robienia bałaganu. Dobrze?

- Jasne. – Sięgnęłam do ucha w którym miałam mikrofon. – Słyszeliście? Wszystko pod kontrolą. Wycofajcie się!

Byłam wkurzona. Oczywiście nie mogli mnie posłuchać...

- Tylko ty? – Spytał unosząc brwi.

Westchnęłam.

- Ci idioci nie puściliby mnie samej. Widzisz, nie za bardzo mi ufają. Uznali, że jakby ich nie było to skorzystałabym z okazji i zwiała.

Doktor wyglądał jakby nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

- Mówiłam im, żeby nie wkraczali bez mojego wyraźnego sygnału – marudziłam dalej.

- Co teraz? – Zapytał Banner.

- Na zewnątrz czeka samochód, który zabierze nas oboje do samolotu za miastem. Potem polecimy bóg wie gdzie. Mnie nie pytaj. W życiu nie zdradziliby mi gdzie znajduje się ich kwatera główna.

- Nie pałasz do nich specjalną sympatią – zauważył spokojnie doktor.

- Nie tobie jednemu nie pozostawili zbytniego wyboru. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało siedziałabym teraz przed telewizorem oglądając z bezpiecznej odległości cały ten dramat. I ciebie też zostawiłabym w spokoju. Ale cóż. Powiedzieli, że jak znajdą Tesserakt to nas wypuszczą, więc pozostaje tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie kłamią.

Nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Trudno było oczekiwać, że uwierzy mi od razu bo trochę ponarzekam na tych co chcą go dorwać.

- Skoro już załatwiamy to pokojowo, to czy istnieje jakaś szansa, żeby zahaczyć o moje mieszkanie i zabrać moje rzeczy? – Zapytał, trochę jakby nieśmiało, Banner. Zupełnie jakbym miała tu cokolwiek do powiedzenia.

- Obawiam się, że już dawno zrobili nalot na twoje mieszkanie. Pewnie zabrali wszystko, co może ci być potrzebne.

- Och – odpowiedział tylko.

- Dobra, wychodzimy – powiedziałam głośno, zarówno do Bannera, jak i tych na zewnątrz. – Powoli.

Miałam nadzieję, że mieli na tyle rozsądku, żeby posłuchać tego, co im wcześniej mówiłam i wycofali się. Mimo tego, że Banner wydawał się całkiem spokojny to byłam pewna, że wciąż czuł się jak w pułapce, a przejście do samochodu z wycelowaną w ciebie bronią dodatkowo mogło zdenerwować. Wiedziałam to, bo sama czułam się tak samo.

Otworzyłam drzwi. Cholera. Spojrzałam przed siebie. Po drugiej stronie ulicy, a właściwie placu, bo taka była szeroka, stały dwa samochody. Zarówno przy nich, jak i po obu stronach domu stało mnóstwo agentów. Nie celowali w nas na szczęście, ale broń mieli wyciągniętą.

Poczułam, że Banner chciał ruszyć do przodu, więc powstrzymałam go kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Kiedy stał obok mnie zorientowałam się, że byliśmy tego samego wzrostu. Pomyślałam, że gdybym została w szpilkach, byłabym nawet wyższa. Cieszyłam się, że zmieniłam je na trampki.

- Poczekaj - powiedziałam do niego, nie puszczając jego ręki. Kiedy Banner poczuł mój dotyk cały zesztywniał.

Pomyślałam, że pewnie nieczęsto dotykali go inni ludzie. Przemknęło mi przez myśl, że może to go rozzłościć, ale nie czułam, żeby był jakoś bardziej zdenerwowany.

- Czy mi się wydaje, czy zabroniłam wam dokładnie tego, co właśnie robicie? – powiedziałam zirytowana. Oczywiście wiedziałam, że nie miałam nad nimi żadnej władzy, ale trochę się wkurzyłam. – Nie miało być żadnej broni na widoku! Ani tym bardziej wycelowanej w nas.

Odczekałam chwilę czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Po chwili bezruchu ktoś najwyraźniej wydał polecenie agentom, bo pochowali broń do kabur.

- To naprawdę nie jest konieczne – zaprotestował słabo Banner. – To zrozumiałe środki ostrożności.

Spojrzałam na niego unosząc brwi.

- Oboje doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę, że nawet jakby wszyscy zaczęli strzelać, to ci nic się nie stanie. Natomiast to tylko rozwścieczy twojego zielonego kolegę. A poza tym ja nie jestem kuloodporna i nie chciałabym trafić w krzyżowy ogień – stwierdziłam. Spojrzałam w stronę samochodu. Coulson stał przed jednym z nich i wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego.

- Chodźcie! – Musiał krzyknąć dość głośno, żebyśmy go usłyszeli. – Nikt nie będzie strzelał!

Musiał usłyszeć mój komentarz. Banner znowu wyglądał jakby chciał się ruszyć, ale ponownie go powstrzymałam. Wiedziałam, że chciał już mieć to za sobą i prawdę mówiąc wcale mu się nie dziwiłam, a przedłużająca sytuacja wszystkim już działała na nerwy, ale agenci lecieli sobie ze mną w kulki, a na to nie mogłam pozwolić.

- Czekaj, doktorze. – Zwróciłam się do niego delikatnie. – Czy ja wyrażam się niedostatecznie jasno? Wciąż czterech agentów mierzy do nas z broni!

Kątem oka zobaczyłam zdziwienie na twarzy Bannera. To, że ich nie było widać, nie znaczy, że ich tam nie było.

- Agencie Coulson, snajperzy mają zniknąć. Jeden jest na mojej drugiej, następni kolejno na ósmej i jedenastej, jeden na dachu. Nie wyjdziemy póki nie odłożą broni!

Nawet z daleka widziałam, że Coulson jest zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że będę w stanie wyczuć jego agentów. Moja intuicja tym razem bezbłędnie wskazywała mi potencjalne zagrożenia. Miałam wrażenie, że któryś z nich mógł spanikować. Coulson powiedział coś i agenci odłożyli broń.

- Dobra, możemy iść – oznajmiłam.

Puściłam rękę Bannera i ruszyliśmy. Szliśmy obok siebie wolnym krokiem. Wiedziałam, że jeden gwałtowny ruch i pistolety znajdujące się w kaburach znajdą się błyskawicznie wycelowane w nas.

W końcu, prawie całą wieczność później, dotarliśmy do agenta Coulsona.

- Cieszę się, że zgodził się pan na współpracę, doktorze – powiedział zamiast przywitania. Wbrew pozorom, jakie taki tekst w tej sytuacji mógł sprawiać wrażenie wiedziałam, że mówił szczerze.

- Doktorze Banner, to agent Phil Coulson – przedstawiłam go. – Jedyny porządny gość w rządzie.

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby tego nie powiedzieć, chociaż świerzbiło mnie, żeby dodać, że nikomu więcej nie można ufać.

Zerknęłam na doktora i zobaczyłam przelotny uśmiech. Coulson też się uśmiechnął, bardziej otwarcie.

- Dziękuję za tak miłe przedstawienie – powiedział Coulson. – Nie wiedziałem, że mam u ciebie takie względy - zażartował.

Westchnęłam.

- Byłeś dla mnie zawsze miły, Coulson. I wiem, że nie ponosisz winy za wszelkie durne pomysły swoich przełożonych. Och!

Zapomniałam, że wciąż mam w uchu nadajnik. Mojej niezbyt entuzjastycznej przemowy słuchali pewnie wszyscy agenci, włącznie ze snajperami. Niedobrze.

- To chyba powinnam ci zwrócić? – Wyciągnęłam kulkę z ucha.

- Tak – uśmiechnął się Coulson. – Bardzo drogi sprzęt i te sprawy... nie chciałbym za to płacić z własnej kieszeni.

Poczułam, że doktor się niecierpliwi. Wszyscy ci ludzie z bronią i w ogóle. Właśnie.

- Jedziemy?

- Tak, oczywiście. Doktorze Banner, jeśli mógłby pan, pojedziemy tym samochodem - poklepał w samochód za sobą. – Dominiko, chciałbym, żebyś pojechała tym drugim...

- Nie ma mowy – zaprotestowałam, wprawiając w zdziwienie Bannera i sprawiając, że Coulson uniósł brwi. – A co z tym całym... chcemy, żebyś mu towarzyszyła, ostrzeżesz nas w porę i tak dalej? Bez obrazy – zwróciłam się nagle do Bannera, gdy zorientowałam się jak to zabrzmiało. Zrobił taki ruch, jakby mówił, że mam się tym nie przejmował. Wyczuwałam, że był raczej zaskoczony. Nie mogłam mu się dziwić, nieczęsto pewnie wysyłali po niego wariatkę. Cudownie, musiałam zrobić świetne pierwsze wrażenie.

- Poza tym wisisz mi za tych snajperów – dodałam.

Coulson westchnął. Miałam przeczucie, i tym razem nie miało nic ono wspólnego z wyostrzoną intuicją, że Phil zaczyna powoli mieć mnie dość. Chyba nie powinnam przeginać, bo jeszcze stracę jedyną przyjazną duszę w TARCZY.

- Zdradzanie ich pozycji naprawdę nie było konieczne – stwierdził z dezaprobatą. – Poza tym dobrze wiesz, że nie strzeliliby bez absolutnej konieczności i tylko na mój rozkaz.

- Po prostu nie lubię jak się do MNIE mierzy – zaznaczyłam, chociaż teoretycznie właściwie to do Bannera mierzyli. Coulson to zignorował. No cóż, prostowanie kwestii przy Bannerze nie wydawało się najrozsądniejsze.

- Dobrze, już dobrze, chyba znajdzie się jeszcze jedno miejsce w naszym wozie.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko do Coulsona.

- Wsiadajcie. Doktorze Banner, pan pierwszy – odsunął boczne drzwi vana. Doktor wsiadł i usadowił się na siedzeniu pośrodku. Wtedy Coulson wskazał gestem, że jestem następna. Miałam do wyboru siedzenie koło Bannera i tylną kanapę z trzema siedzeniami. Wiedziałam, że Coulson pewnie chciał usiąść koło niego, ale i tak zajęłam to miejsce. Banner podniósł na mnie wzrok, trochę zaskoczony.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko, że tu usiądę? – Zapytałam, kiedy Coulson gramolił się do tyłu, a z nim jeszcze jeden agent.

- Nie, skąd.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on odwrócił wzrok, jakby zmieszany. Hmm, doktor okazywał się być nieśmiały, kto by pomyślał. Też kiedyś taka byłam. Zanim zmierzyłam się z wielkim światem i okazało się, że całkiem nieźle sobie radzę. A przynajmniej tak mi się do tej pory wydawało.

Pojechaliśmy. Drogę na lotnisko za miastem przebyliśmy w milczeniu. Bez zbędnych ceregieli przesiedliśmy się do samolotu. Tam również wybrałam miejsce koło Bannera. Czułam się dziwnie opiekuńcza w stosunku do niego. Ta myśl mnie rozbawiła. Opiekuńcza w stosunku do dopiero poznanego, dorosłego faceta, który w dodatku zmieniał się w wielkoluda mogącego pięściami rozwalić pół miasta, kiedy się wścieknie. Mimo to wydawał się być naprawdę w porządku. Miły facet, nie zasłużył na to wszystko. A ja czułam, że mając w tym udział jestem w pewien sposób za niego odpowiedzialna. Poza tym sama czułam się osaczona wśród tych wszystkich agentów. Ale zorientowałam się, że w jego obecności czuję się bezpieczniej. Mimo, że wiedziałam, że mógł stanowić poważne zagrożenie, to czułam, że mi się przy nim nic nie stanie. Spotkanie go sam na sam w tamtym budynku, nie wiedząc czego się właściwie spodziewać było przerażające. Bardzo się denerwowałam, ale gdy wyszliśmy trochę się uspokoiłam. Kiedy już zdecydował się jednak współpracować zrozumiałam, że wcale nie chciał się przemieniać i siać zniszczenia. Byłam pewna, że zrobi wszystko, żeby tego uniknąć. Mimo to większość agentów nadal się go bała, wszyscy trzymali dystans, a niektórzy nie mogli się powstrzymać, żeby nie zerkać podejrzliwie w jego stronę. Trochę mnie to wkurzało.

Wystartowaliśmy, a ja przelotnie pożałowałam, że nie pomyślałam, żeby zabrać coś do czytania. Czekało nas kolejne wiele godzin lotu z powrotem do Stanów.

- Um – zwrócił moją uwagę Banner – mogę cię o coś zapytać? Jesteś psychiatrą czy coś?

O mój Boże! Co? Spojrzałam na niego i nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. A śmiech miałam głośny. Czułam na sobie spojrzenia agentów, rzucane z dezaprobatą.

- Przepraszam – udało mi się powiedzieć, wciąż nie mogąc przestać się śmiać. W sumie takie założenie mogłam uznać za obraźliwe, biorąc pod uwagę mój stosunek do tego zawodu.

- Nie – w końcu trochę się uspokoiłam. – Nie jestem psychiatrą, ani nikim takim. Nie będę cię analizować, ani nic, możesz być spokojny.

Doktor uniósł brwi, mogłam zrozumieć dlaczego tak pomyślał.

- Kim więc jesteś? Dlaczego wysłali właśnie ciebie, skoro nie jesteś wyszkoloną agentką? Ani psychiatrą.

- Nie sądziłam, że mi uwierzysz, że nie jestem agentką – powiedziałam zanim odpowiedziałam na jego pytanie.

- No cóż, możesz być bardzo dobrą aktorką, ale wątpię. Widać było, że się bałaś, kiedy się pojawiłem, a kiedy na ciebie krzyknąłem...

- No tak. Wyszkolona agentka pewnie zareagowałaby wyciągając spluwę, czy coś. Nie miałam przy sobie broni, więc nawet jakbym chciała...

- Posłali cię do mnie bez żadnej broni? – Zapytał zdziwiony. Zmarszczył brwi. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć – brzmiał na lekko zdenerwowanego. – Wysłali po mnie niewyszkoloną, bezbronną osobę...?

- Taa... Widzisz, nie chcieli, żebyś czuł się z mojej strony zagrożony.

- Pomyśleliśmy też – dodał agent Coulson, który przechodził właśnie koło naszych siedzeń. – Że ładna dziewczyna może mieć większe szanse, żeby pana przekonać, doktorze.

Spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem. Mrugnął do mnie. Poczułam, że twarz zalewa mi się czerwienią. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, on się ze mnie nabijał. I, niestety, nie do końca był to żart.

Obok mnie Banner też najwyraźniej poczuł się skrępowany.

Coulson zaśmiał się lekko i poszedł dalej.

- Mają tupet – mruknęłam.

Zamilkliśmy.

- Nie powiedziałam ci w końcu jak trafiłam do TARCZY.

- To właściwie nie moja sprawa. Przykro mi, że musiałaś wykonywać robotę, którą powinni zlecić komuś wyszkolonemu. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak...

- Wiedziałam, że nic się nie stanie – wypaliłam. Spojrzał na mnie przenikliwie i poczułam, że jak na takiego miłego faceta potrafił być całkiem onieśmielający.

- Nie mogłaś tego wiedzieć. Nawet ja sam tego nie wiedziałem, pomimo, że tak długo udało mi się unikać incydentu. Ten... drugi, jest nieprzewidywalny. A zaskakiwanie mnie może okazać się bardzo niebezpieczne.

- Właściwie to mogłam to wiedzieć – powiedziałam. Zawahałam się. Nie lubiłam zdradzać innym ludziom swoich umiejętności. Wiedziałam z doświadczenia, że im mniej ludzi o nich wie, tym mniej z nich będzie chciało je dla siebie wykorzystać. Ale on nie był kimś kto by to zrobił, powiedziałam sobie. Zasługiwał na prawdę, szczególnie, że ja wiedziałam o nim sporo. – Widzisz, to był jeden z powodów, dla których wysłali właśnie mnie. Bo potrafię... hmm, nie jestem pewna jak to opisać... _wyczuć_ niebezpieczeństwo. Jeśli coś mi zagraża, coś okropnego ma się wydarzyć, ja wiem o tym wcześniej. To nie jest nauka ścisła – dodałam szybko. – To nie tak, że jestem jakimś medium, czy coś. Zwykle nie wiem, co ma się wydarzyć, ale dostaję ostrzeżenie wcześniej i jestem gotowa, żeby zareagować.

- A jednak nie spodziewałaś się tego, kiedy na ciebie krzyknąłem – zauważył, wyglądając na nieco winnego, Banner.

- Taa... hm. Tak naprawdę nie miałeś zamiaru zrobić mi krzywdy, więc nie było poważnego zagrożenia, które mogłabym wyczuć. Normalnie pewnie poczułabym, że ma się zdarzyć coś niespodziewanego, ale kiedy jestem zdenerwowana, albo ogólnie targają mną emocje trudniej mi wyczuć drobne wydarzenia.

- Jeśli o to chodzi, to jeszcze raz przepraszam. Spodziewałem się trochę innej reakcji, jakiejś wyciągniętej broni, jak mówiłaś.

- To zrozumiałe. Nie mam o to do ciebie pretensji, chociaż wolałabym, żebyś tego więcej nie robił. – Uśmiechnęłam się. – Już i tak jestem paranoiczką i mam nerwicę. – Zażartowałam.

- Więc w razie gdyby jednak ten drugi postanowił się pokazać, będziesz wiedziała o tym wcześniej? Będziesz mogła ostrzec o tym innych?

- Tak myślę. Będę także wiedziała gdyby to oni stanowili zagrożenie dla nas – zapewniłam go. – Po wszystkim Fury ma nas puścić, ale będę z tobą szczera, nie ufam im. Dopóki nie spotkam go osobiście nie będę wiedziała czy kłamał.

- Potrafisz to poznać? – Zaciekawił się, po czym odwrócił wzrok. – Przepraszam, że cię tak wypytuję, to nie moja sprawa.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby odpowiedzieć na kilka twoich pytań. Tak, mogę poznać kiedy ktoś kłamie. Jestem chodzącym wykrywaczem kłamstw i wszelkiego rodzaju pieprzenia. Ktoś zaczyna kręcić, to ja od razu o tym wiem. To taka moja supermoc.

Czułam, że chce jeszcze o coś zapytać, zapewne o to w jaki sposób zyskałam takie zdolności, ale się nie odezwał. Byłam za to wdzięczna. Chociaż rozumiałam ciekawość to nie miałam ochoty mówić o tym. Podejrzewam, że akurat on mógł to zrozumieć, zwłaszcza, że jego przemiana również wiązała się z nieprzyjemnymi wspomnieniami.

Westchnęłam. Nie chciałam o tym myśleć. O tym jak to wszystko się zaczęło, do czego to doprowadziło. Ziewnęłam. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie spałam od ponad dwudziestu czterech godzin. Zsunęłam się nieco w fotelu i zamknęłam na chwilę oczy. Nie miałam zamiaru zasypiać, ale sen zmógł mnie zanim zdążyłam się zorientować.

- Uh – wymamrotałam budząc się. Poczułam miły zapach. Trochę egzotyczny i męski. Zamrugałam oczami. Było mi wygodnie. Opierałam się policzkiem o czyjeś ramię. Kiedy się zorientowałam wyprostowałam się błyskawicznie.

- Hej – powiedział uśmiechając się nieśmiało Banner.

- O mój Boże, przepraszam – powiedziałam zażenowana. – Jak długo spałam? Mogłeś mnie obudzić!

- Kilka godzin – odpowiedział Banner, wprawiając mnie tym w jeszcze większe zażenowanie. – Wyglądałaś jakby było ci wygodnie, a musiałaś być bardzo zmęczona, więc nie chciałem cię budzić. Nic się nie stało.

Boże, ośliniłam mu koszulę, co za wstyd!

- O nie – jęknęłam, czując co się zbliża.

- To naprawdę... coś się stało? – Zapytał Banner, pewnie widząc jak robię się blada.

- Będzie trzęsło – oznajmiłam. – Nie cierpię turbulencji.

Po chwili rzeczywiście zrobiło się niespokojnie.

- Ale wiedziałabyś, gdybyśmy mieli spaść? – Zapytał Banner.

- Wiedziałabym. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że nic nie mogłabym z tym zrobić, ta wiedza na niewiele by się przydała. Tobie pewnie nic by się nie stało, nawet jakbyśmy się rozbili, co?

Zapytałam nieco nietaktownie.

- Pewnie nie – westchnął. Turbulencje ustały.

Coulson wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do nas.

- Słuchajcie, będziemy na miejscu za jakąś godzinę. Ostatnia szansa, żeby się przespać.

- Ja już się wyspałam, dziękuję – powiedziałam, ponownie zażenowana. Zauważyłam, że Banner uśmiecha się pod nosem. Żałowałam, że nie mam gdzie się schować.

- Gdzie właściwie znajdziemy się za godzinę? – Zapytałam nie mając większych nadziei na konkretną odpowiedź, ale próbując odwrócić uwagę od mojej osoby.

- Lądujemy w Nowym Jorku – zaskoczył mnie odpowiedzią Coulson. – Tam przesiadamy się do mniejszych jednostek. Wy polecicie od razu do kwatery głównej, ja muszę zrobić jeszcze jeden przystanek.

- Już współczuję temu kogo będziesz rekrutować – mruknęłam. Uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi.

Reszta lotu przebiegła bez nowych atrakcji. Na lotnisku czekały na nas dwa wojskowe odrzutowce. Coulson poprowadził nas do jednego. Czekała tam na nas Natasza. Super szpieg.

Niespecjalnie ją lubiłam, ale to pewnie dlatego, że to mnie szpiegowała po tym jak odrzuciłam jakże zachęcającą ofertę Coulsona, żeby się związać z amerykańskim rządem. Poza tym emanowała niebezpieczeństwem i bezwzględnością. Wiedziałam, że nie była do końca złym człowiekiem, ale wiedziałam też, że jeśli będzie trzeba nie cofnie się przed niczym. Nie chciałam jej mieć za wroga.

- Dominika, cieszę się, że do nas dołączyłaś – przywitała mnie z uśmiechem. Aż mnie od niego zmroziło. Cieszyłam się, że to nie ją po mnie wysłali.

- Nie do końca pozostawiono mi wybór w tej kwestii – wymamrotałam, mając nadzieję, że mnie nie usłyszała.

- To zapewne doktor Banner – wyciągnęła do niego rękę na powitanie. Wciąż się uśmiechała, ale widziałam, że była zdenerwowana. To mnie zastanowiło. Była jedną z najlepiej wyszkolonych agentek na świecie. Z tego co wiedziałam, nie mrugnęłaby okiem stając naprzeciw wielu równie dobrze jak ona wyszkolonym przeciwnikom, ale łagodny doktor najwyraźniej trochę ją przerażał.

- Natasza Romanova – przedstawiła się. Uścisnęli ręce. – Zapraszam na pokład.

Wydało mi się zabawne, że czułam się pewniej w towarzystwie faceta z problemami z kontrolowaniem złości, niż agentki.

W samolocie siedzenia były ustawione wzdłuż ścian, a kokpit pilota nie był od nich oddzielony. Usiadłam z Bannerem po jednej stronie, a Natasza zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko nas. Wydawało mi się, że uniosła brew widząc gdzie siadam.

- Dokąd właściwie lecimy? – Zapytałam przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

- Lokalizacja kwatery głównej jest tajna – powiedziała z uśmiechem Natasza. Jakżeby inaczej.

- Długo będziemy lecieć?

- Niecałe dwie godziny.

Znowu pożałowałam, że nie mam ze sobą czegoś do czytania. Albo chociaż komórki, żeby pograć w jakąś durną gierkę.

Lot dłużył się niemiłosiernie, w końcu jednak dotarliśmy. Wylądowaliśmy, jak się okazało po opuszczeniu samolotu, na olbrzymim statku. Większość jego pokładu znajdowały pasy startowe i odrzutowce. Wszędzie było mnóstwo wojska.

Niedaleko nas wylądował drugi samolot. Wysiadł z niego agent Coulson, a towarzyszył mu jakiś wysoki, przystojny, blond włosy mężczyzna ubrany po cywilnemu. Skierowali się w naszą stronę.

Kiedy się zbliżyli Natasza wyszła im naprzeciw.

- Agentka Romanova – przedstawił ją Coulson. – Kapitan Rogers.

- Proszę pani – przywitał ją mężczyzna. Ach, biorąc pod uwagę to jak się zachowywał i jak był ubrany, odgadłam, że był to Kapitan Ameryka.

- Cześć – odpowiedziała Natasza. – Coulson jesteś potrzebny na mostku, zaczęli skanować twarze.

Phil skinął nam głową i odszedł w swoją stronę, podczas gdy Natasza skierowała Rogersa do nas.

- Kapitanie Rogers to Dominika Kamińska. – Odwróciła się do mnie. – Steve Rogers.

- Panienko – powiedział Rogers, kiedy wyciągałam rękę do uścisku. Uniosłam brew. Natasza nie była wiele ode mnie starsza, jakim więc cudem ona była panią, a ja panienką? W jeansach i trampkach musiałam wyglądać jak gówniara. Cholera.

Rogers ujął moją rękę i ją pocałował. Co za gentleman. W dodatku niesamowicie wysoki facet, musiał mieć przynajmniej metr dziewięćdziesiąt.

- Doktorze Banner – zwrócił się następnie do niego Rogers. Banner rozglądał się trochę zagubiony wokoło, a na dźwięk swojego nazwiska skupił się na Rogersie.

- Ach tak, cześć, mówili mi, że cię sprowadzą – oznajmił wyciągając rękę. Musiał się tego dowiedzieć, kiedy spałam.

- Podobno jest pan w stanie znaleźć sześcian.

- To wszystko co ci o mnie powiedzieli?

- Wszystko co wydało mi się ważne – odpowiedział, a ja wiedziałam, że mówił prawdę. Już go lubiłam. Banner pokiwał głową.

- To wszystko pewnie wydaje ci się dziwne.

- Właściwie to wszystko wydaje się całkiem znajome – odpowiedział wesoło mężczyzna.

- Panowie – zwróciła się do nich Natasza. – Radziłabym wejść do środka, za chwilę może być nam trochę trudno oddychać.

Rozległy się syreny i dźwięk otwierania śluz, czy czegoś.

- Czy to jest łódź podwodna? – Zgadywał Rogers.

- Serio? – Zauważył Banner. – Chcą mnie wcisnąć do puszki pod ogromnym ciśnieniem?

Skierowaliśmy się na kraniec pokładu. Z wody wynurzało się coś w rodzaju olbrzymich silników.

- Nie – stwierdził Banner podnosząc głos, żeby przekrzyczeć szum spowodowany silnymi podmuchami powietrza. – To coś znacznie gorszego.

Statek zaczął się unosić w powietrze, a my skierowaliśmy się do wejścia mijając ludzi ubierających maski tlenowe i przypinających stojące na pokładzie samoloty. Wiatr mierzwił mi włosy tak bardzo, że praktycznie nie widziałam dokąd idę. Żałowałam, że ich nie związałam. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się już w środku musiałam wyglądać jak strach na wróble.

- Ciekawa fryzura – zauważył Banner z lekkim uśmiechem, kiedy usiłowałam przeczesać włosy palcami i doprowadzić je do stanu względnego porządku. Spojrzałam na niego spode łba.

- Ha, ha, sam też jesteś potargany – odgryzłam się. Tyle, że on z nieładem na głowie wyglądał seksownie, a ja jakbym została porażona prądem czy coś. Bez szczotki nie byłam w stanie doprowadzić włosów do porządku, a nie wiedziałam co zrobili z moimi rzeczami. Musiałam więc na razie się pogodzić ze swoim wyglądem oszołoma.

Natasza poprowadziła nas tymczasem na mostek, który był ogromną otwartą przestrzenią, wypełnioną stanowiskami z mnóstwem komputerów, a także z wielkim oknem zajmującym jedną ze ścian, przez które widać było zachmurzone niebo.

Po chwili podszedł do nas Fury. Ze zdumieniem zauważyłam, że kiedy mijał Rogersa, ten dał mu jakiś banknot. Co to miało być?

- Panowie – odezwał się, po czym skierował się do Bannera.

- Ykhm – mruknęłam. Spojrzał na mnie z podniesionymi brwiami.

- I pani – łaskawie zauważył moją obecność, zwracając się od razu do Bannera. – Doktorze, dziękuję za przybycie.

- Dziękuję, że tak grzecznie poprosiliście. Więc, hm... jak długo mam tu zostać?

Wstrzymałam oddech. Było to pytanie, na które musiałam poznać odpowiedź. Teraz miało się okazać, czy od początku nie robili nas w konia.

- Gdy tylko odnajdziesz Tesserakt, jesteś wolny.

Banner pokiwał głową, jakby w zastanowieniu, po czym spojrzał na mnie. Poczułam na sobie również spojrzenie Fury'ego. Powoli wypuściłam powietrze. Czułam ogromną ulgę, Fury nie kłamał. Rzeczywiście mieli zamiar go wypuścić.

- Mówi prawdę – oznajmiłam. Banner skinął głową. Zerknęłam na Fury'ego. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

- A co ze mną?

- Jestem pewny, że agent Coulson zapewnił cię, że nie mamy wobec ciebie żadnych ukrytych zamiarów – odpowiedział Fury zgryźliwie. Cała zesztywniałam. Banner przeniósł wzrok ze mnie na dyrektora.

- Chcę to usłyszeć od kogoś, kto ma rzeczywistą władzę i może mi to zagwarantować. - Założyłam ręce na piersi, czekając niecierpliwie na odpowiedź.

- Ja również zapewniam cię, że kiedy tylko sytuacja z Tesseraktem zostanie rozwiązana będziesz mogła odejść.

Rozluźniłam się. Wyczuwałam, że nie do końca mu się to podoba, ale mówił prawdę. Mieli zamiar mnie puścić.

- Dobra.

- Więc na czym stoicie? – Odezwał się Banner.

- Podłączamy każdą kamerę z dostępem bezprzewodowym – Powiedział Coulson stojący przy stanowiskach z komputerami. Uśmiechnął się zobaczywszy mnie.

- Z komórek, laptopów – kontynuował, a my wszyscy się do niego zbliżyliśmy. Natasza przyjrzała się jednemu z ekranów. – Wszystko, co łączy się z satelitą będzie naszymi oczami.

- I tak potrzebujemy więcej czasu – oznajmił Fury.

- Musicie zawęzić obszar – stwierdził Banner. - Iloma spektrometrami dysponujecie?

- A ile istnieje? – Zapytał Fury.

- Niech wystawią wszystkie spektrometry, jakie się da, na dach i skalibrują je na odbieranie promieni gamma. Napiszę algorytm wykrywania skupisk.

Banner zdjął marynarkę i zaczął podwijać rękawy, przygotowując się do pracy.

- Zawęzimy poszukiwanie do kilku miejsc. Jest jakieś miejsce, gdzie mógłbym popracować?

- Agentko Romanova, proszę zaprowadzić doktora do laboratorium. Kamińska, pójdziesz z nimi.

Natasza podeszła do nas i od razu skierowała się w stronę korytarza.

- Spodoba ci się, doktorze. Mamy tam niezłe zabawki.

Powlokłam się za nimi. Prawdę mówiąc czułam się jak piąte koło u wozu. W laboratorium do niczego się nie przydam, a wiedziałam, że bycie pod ciągłą obserwacją może być nie do zniesienia. Znałam to z autopsji.

Po drodze mijaliśmy wiele pomieszczeń. Natasza zatrzymała się na chwilę w pewnym momencie, wskazując na dwoje drzwi.

- W razie gdybyś potrzebował przerwy, albo odpoczynku tu jest przeznaczona do tego kabina. Są tam wszystkie twoje rzeczy. Pokój obok jest dla ciebie – zwróciła się do mnie.

Ruszyliśmy dalej. Laboratorium nie było daleko, na poziomie niżej.

- Jeśli czegokolwiek będziecie potrzebować wystarczy, że poprosicie przez interkom, a jakiś agent wam to dostarczy.

Agentka Romanova zostawiła nas samych. Banner zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu i oceniać sprzęty. Oparłam się o jakąś szafkę.

- Fury chce, żebym miała na ciebie oko – powiedziałam wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Ale jeśli moja obecność ci przeszkadza, to mogę sobie stąd pójść.

Spojrzał na mnie nieco zaskoczony, po czym uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, pochylając głowę.

- Nie przeszkadza mi twoja obecność, ale jeśli chciałabyś odpocząć to możesz mnie spokojnie zostawić tu samego. Obiecuję, że nie narozrabiam.

- Nie musisz mnie o tym zapewniać. Gdyby coś miało się stać wiedziałabym o tym pewnie szybciej od ciebie – uśmiechnęłam się. – Właściwie... cóż, nie odmówiłabym sobie prysznica – stwierdziłam. - Po tylu godzinach w samolocie muszę pachnieć strasznie.

- Idź, w razie czego będę cię kryć.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

- Niedługo wrócę.

Kiedy wychodziłam Banner był już pochłonięty rozgaszczaniem się w laboratorium. Moja kabina okazała się maleńka. Znajdowało się tam tylko łóżko i komoda, a także drzwi do łazienki z sedesem, umywalką i mikroskopijnym prysznicem. Walizka z moimi rzeczami leżała na łóżku. Wygrzebałam z niej kosmetyczkę i wskoczyłam pod prysznic.

Po umyciu i rozczesaniu włosów i założeniu świeżego ubrania poczułam się o wiele lepiej. Z wciąż jeszcze mokrymi włosami ruszyłam z powrotem do laboratorium. Po drodze burczenie w brzuchu przypomniało mi, że nie jadłam nic od wielu godzin. Pomyślałam, że Banner też powinien coś zjeść.

- Nie musiałaś się tak spieszyć – przywitał mnie doktor podnosząc wzrok znad monitora.

- Nie spieszyłam się, po prostu i tak nie miałabym co robić u siebie w kabinie. A tak przynajmniej będę mogła się poprzyglądać jak pracujesz. Jeśli jest coś co mogłabym zrobić, to chętnie pomogę, chociaż niestety za wiele pewnie nie będę w stanie.

- Jak na razie nie ma tu zbyt dużo do roboty. Skalibrowałem sygnały odbierane przez spektrometry, ale żeby cokolwiek zrozumieć z pozyskanych danych muszę napisać algorytm. To może trochę potrwać.

- Jasne, nie będę ci przeszkadzać. Ale może poproszę, żeby ktoś przysłał nam coś do jedzenia.

Odezwałam się do interkomu nie czekając na odpowiedź Bannera. Powiedzieli, że ktoś przyjdzie za kilka minut, a tymczasem doktor wrócił do pracy. Po chwili wydawało mi się jakby zapomniał o mojej obecności, tak był skupiony.

Usiadłam na znalezionym obrotowym krześle. Cieszyłam się, że był tak bardzo pochłonięty pracą, bo dzięki temu mogłam mu się bezkarnie przyglądać.

Po jakimś czasie przynieśli nam jedzenie i Banner został wyrwany z zamyślenia. Postawiłam przed nim styropianowy pojemnik nie zważając na protesty.

- Człowiek, który jest głodny jest bardziej podatny na stres – stwierdziłam, na wpół poważnie. – Poza tym, kiedy ostatnio coś jadłeś?

Banner westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

Otworzyłam swoje pudełko.

- Nie ma to jak samolotowe żarcie – zauważyłam z przekąsem.

- Nie jest takie złe – stwierdził Banner przełykając pierwszy kęs. – W Indiach zdarzało mi się jadać gorsze rzeczy.

- Pewnie ciężko było tam mieszkać – skomentowałam. Banner zerknął na mnie przelotnie się uśmiechając.

- Można się było przyzwyczaić.

Nie rozwinął myśli, a ja go nie wypytywałam. Jego posiłek zniknął w ekspresowym tempie i zanim się obejrzałam wrócił do pracy.

Kilka następnych godzin minęło nam w ciszy. Po jakimś czasie zaczęłam się nudzić. Zauważyłam też, że doktor był coraz bardziej znużony. Częściej niż zwykle poprawiał okulary i pocierał oczy. Stwierdziłam, że przydałby mu się odpoczynek. Nikt nie mógł pracować bez przerwy przez wiele godzin, a nie byłam pewna, czy w ogóle udało mu się przespać w samolocie, kiedy lecieliśmy z Indii. Zanim zdążyłam to jednak zasugerować pojawił się agent Coulson.

- Jak tam, księżniczko? – Zagaił, używając określenia, które wywołało moje niedowierzanie. – Doktorze? Jak idzie praca?

- Prawie skończyłem pisać algorytm, więc wkrótce będzie można przepuścić przez program dane uzyskane ze spektrometrów. Najprawdopodobniej jednak zajmie to kilka godzin, zanim będziemy mogli je zanalizować i wyciągnąć jakiekolwiek wnioski.

- Rozumiem. Program może się tym zająć samodzielnie?

- Tak.

- Dobrze się składa, będzie pan mógł odpocząć parę godzin.

Banner pokiwał głową. Ja natomiast zwróciłam się do Coulsona. Coś wisiało w powietrzu.

- Stało się coś? Jak właściwie wygląda sytuacja?

Agent się uśmiechnął.

- Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje, co? Kamery wykryły Lokiego w Niemczech. Wysłaliśmy już po niego ludzi. Niedługo powinni być na miejscu. Ale nawet, jeśli uda się im go uwięzić i tak minie kilka godzin zanim zdołają z nim wrócić. Loki może zdradzić nam gdzie jest Tesserakt.

Huh... Poczułam, że to nie będzie takie proste, coś się kroiło. Nie wiedziałam jeszcze, co się stanie, ale byłam pewna, że półbóg sprowadzi ze sobą kłopoty.

Coulson nas pożegnał, a my wkrótce udaliśmy się do swoich kabin. Zwykle trudno było mi zasnąć w nowym miejscu, ale byłam tak wymęczona nudą i ciągłym napięciem, że zasnęłam zaraz po tym jak się położyłam. Gdy się obudziłam okazało się, że spałam kilka godzin. Wyczułam, że powinnam udać się prosto do laboratorium i właśnie tak zrobiłam. Na miejscu zastałam Bannera pochylonego nad jakimś wydrukiem, który najwyraźniej porównywał z danymi na ekranie.

- Hej – zagaiłam wchodząc. Banner podniósł głowę znad kartek i się uśmiechnął.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział. – Pomyślałem, że jak przyjdziesz możesz być głodna, więc poprosiłem, żeby ci tu przynieśli śniadanie – wskazał na styropianowy pojemnik leżący przy jednym z komputerów na biurku przy ścianie.

- Och – zaskoczył mnie. – Dzięki, to naprawdę słodkie z twojej strony.

- To nic takiego – powiedział nieśmiało.

Wrócił do pracy, a ja zabrałam się za jedzenie.

Jakiś czas później zastanawiałam się czy by go nie spytać jak mu idzie, kiedy poczułam coś dziwnego. Coś się zbliżało, i wcale nie w metaforycznym sensie. Coś materialnego, rzeczywistego się zbliżało i emanowało bardzo silną aurą. Im bliżej była, tym gorzej się czułam.

Wstałam z krzesła i wyjrzałam przez szybę w ścianie. Zrobiło mi się zimno i poczułam jak nogi się pode mną uginają. Opadłam na kolana, ledwo powstrzymując mdłości. Nigdy nie czułam czegoś tak silnego. Za szybą pojawił się oddział żołnierzy eskortujących jakiegoś człowieka. Loki.

Promieniował nienawiścią i rozgoryczeniem, a także, po prostu złem. Spojrzał w naszą stronę, a ja zacisnęłam powieki, usilnie starając się nie zwymiotować. Żałowałam, że zjadłam śniadanie.

Nagle poczułam czyjeś ręce na swoich ramionach.

- Dominika? – Usłyszałam pełen troski głos Bannera. – Co się stało? Potrzebujesz pomocy, wezwać kogoś?

Nie byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć usilnie starając się powstrzymać mdłości. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam przed sobą jego zmartwioną twarz. Ledwo zauważalnie pokręciłam głową i powoli wzięłam głęboki oddech. Chwyciłam go za ramiona, usiłując skupić się na jego twarzy, a nie tym okropnym uczuciu. Powoli mijało, kiedy Loki się oddalał, ale wciąż byłam roztrzęsiona.

- Dominika?

- Zaraz... – udało mi się powiedzieć. – Zaraz mi przejdzie.

Wciąż go nie puszczałam, jego dotyk mnie uspokajał. Poczułam jak delikatnie gładzi mnie po rękach, najwyraźniej próbując mnie uspokoić. Zrozumiałam, że się trzęsę.

- Może powinienem... – zaczął, ale mu przerwałam.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie – trochę spanikowałam. Wzięłam kolejny głęboki oddech. – Nic mi nie jest, zaraz dojdę do siebie.

Usiłowałam przekonać tym także siebie, ale nie byłam pewna, czy w ogóle będę w stanie wstać o własnych siłach.

- Co się stało? – Zapytał delikatnie Banner.

- To obecność Lokiego tak na mnie podziałała. Otacza go bardzo... negatywna energia.

Skrzywiłam się wypowiadając te słowa. Brzmiało to idiotycznie, ale nie wiedziałam, jak inaczej to opisać.

- Już... już mi lepiej – stwierdziłam w końcu. Ciągle czułam jego obecność w pobliżu, ale im dłużej miałam do czynienia z jego aurą tym słabiej na mnie działała. Ciągle czułam się źle, ale byłam już w stanie normalnie funkcjonować.

- Mógłbyś pomóc mi wstać? – Zapytałam zażenowana.

Banner skinął głową i delikatnie pociągnął mnie do góry. Wciąż trzymając mnie za jedną rękę, żeby dopilnować, że się nie przewrócę, drugą sięgnął po obrotowe krzesło i mnie na nim usadził.

- Dziękuję.

Do laboratorium przyszedł Coulson.

- Fury was potrzebuje. Urządza naradę w sali konferencyjnej.

- Rozumiem – powiedział Banner, po czym spojrzał na mnie z troską.

- Chodźmy – oznajmiłam.

- Na pewno? Może powinniśmy...

- Nie. Nic mi nie jest. Możemy iść – oznajmiłam wstając. Zakręciło mi się trochę w głowie, ale byłam w stanie ustać o własnych siłach.

- Co się stało? Dominika, wszystko z tobą w porządku? – Zmartwił się Coulson podchodząc.

- Nic mi nie jest. Lepiej chodźmy, bo Fury nie będzie zadowolony, że się spóźniamy.

- Racja.

Poszliśmy za Coulsonem. Widziałam, że Banner spoglądał na mnie co jakiś czas, jakby nie był pewny, czy w którymś momencie nie zemdleję.

W sali konferencyjnej nie było jednak Fury'ego. Przy stole siedział Rogers i Natasza, a za nim stał odwrócony plecami wysoki, napakowany mężczyzna, o długich blond włosach. Kiedy się zbliżyliśmy odwrócił się i zmierzył nas wzrokiem.

- Thorze – odezwała się Natasza, - poznaj doktora Bruce'a Bannera i Dominikę Kamińską.

- Witajcie – pokłonił się nam wojownik.

- Fury chciał, żebyśmy to zobaczyli – powiedziała Natasza włączając ekran wbudowany w blat stołu. Pojawił się na nim obraz dyrektora rozmawiającego z Lokim, zamkniętym w okrągłym, przeszklonym pomieszczeniu. Zrobiło mi się zimno na jego widok, ale reakcja nie była taka silna, jak wtedy, kiedy był fizycznie blisko.

- W porządku? – Zapytał Banner. Skinęłam głową. Doktor przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na ekran. Założył ręce na piersiach.

- Facet da się lubić – skomentował, kiedy obraz zniknął.

- Loki tylko gra na czas – stwierdził Rogers, po czym zwrócił się do Thora.

- O co mu właściwie chodzi?

- Zebrał armię, Chitaurich, istot nieznanych w tej części kosmosu. Chce ich poprowadzić przeciwko wam. Zdobędą dla niego Ziemię. Zapewne w zamian za Tesserakt.

- Armię? Z kosmosu? – Rogers nie był zadowolony.

- A więc buduje drugi portal – zauważył Banner. – Do tego potrzebny mu Eric Selvig.

Nie miałam pojęcia, kim był ten Selvig. Thor zdziwił się słysząc to nazwisko.

- Selvig?

- To słynny astrofizyk.

Nie taki znowu słynny, nigdy o nim nie słyszałam. Ale w końcu nie byłam szczególnie rozeznana w środowisku naukowców z tej dziedziny.

- Jest także przyjacielem – oznajmił Thor.

- Loki rzucił na niego coś w rodzaju zaklęcia. Tak samo jak na jednego z naszych agentów – wyjaśniła Natasza. Cudownie. Bóg, który nie tylko był okropny, ale jeszcze miał władzę nad umysłami.

- Dlaczego dał się złapać? – Zastanawiał się Rogers. – Stąd nie poprowadzi armii.

Musiałam przyznać, że coś w tym było. Loki nie wydawał się być specjalnie przejęty, że został uwięziony. Niedobrze. Coś się szykowało.

- Nie powinniśmy całej naszej uwagi poświęcać Lokiemu. Z daleka widać, że to świr – stwierdził Banner. Nie mogłam się z nim nie zgodzić.

- Uważaj jak o nim mówisz – upomniał go Thor. – Może i jest nieobliczalny, ale wciąż jest Asgardczykiem i moim bratem.

- Zabił osiemdziesiąt osób w dwa dni – zauważyła Natasza.

- Jest adoptowany – zmieszał się Thor. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji parsknęłabym śmiechem na ten komentarz.

- Wracając do technologii – kontynuował Banner. – Do czego potrzebny jest mu iryd?

- Jako czynnik stabilizujący – usłyszałam głos z korytarza.

Zerwałam się z krzesła.

- Tony! – Bez zastanowienia podbiegłam do niego i rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Uściskał mnie okręcając w powietrzu.

- Cześć, dzieciaku!

Odsunęłam się od niego, wciąż go nie puszczając. Właśnie przypomniałam sobie, że powinnam być na niego wściekła.

- Ty zdrajco! – Dźgnęłam go wyciągniętym palcem w pierś. – Powinnam skopać ci tyłek! Gdybyś im nie powiedział gdzie jestem, nigdy by mnie nie znaleźli!

Na twarzy Tony'ego zagościł charakterystyczny dla niego ironiczny uśmieszek.

- I tak nie jesteś w stanie się na mnie gniewać – zauważył, a mimo, że mnie to złościło nie mogłam nie przyznać mu racji. – Poza tym koniecznie chcieli żebym wziął w tym udział, więc stwierdziłem, że przynajmniej będzie tu chociaż jedna osoba, której mogę w pełni zaufać.

- Cukrowanie niewiele ci pomoże.

- Ykhm! – Chrząknął agent Coulson. Puściłam Tony'ego. Zobaczyłam, że reszta dziwnie się na mnie patrzy.

- A tak – przypomniał sobie Stark. – Co do obecnej sytuacji. Iryd jest potrzebny, żeby uniknąć kolejnej implozji portalu.

Tony wyminął Thora, chwaląc jego lewy sierpowy. Uniosłam brwi. Będę musiała wypytać go o co chodziło.

- Co więcej – kontynuował podchodząc do monitorów – będzie można utrzymać portal otwarty tak długo jak Loki będzie miał ochotę.

Tony otaksował sprzęt i będąc sobą zaczął robić wiele zamieszania, zachowując się jakby to on był tu szefem.

- Agent Barton zdobędzie resztę surowców od ręki – stwierdził sprawdzając coś na monitorze. Odwrócił się w drugą stronę. – Potrzebuje jeszcze tylko źródła energii.

Zauważyłam, że odwracając się od monitora pomajstrował przy wejściu USB. Znając go, nie zdziwiłabym się, jakby podłożył im pluskwę. Prawdę mówiąc, byłam tego całkiem pewna.

Nikt tego nie zauważył, skupiając się na tym co mówił.

- A będzie jej potrzebował całkiem sporo.

- Od kiedy to znasz się na astrofizyce nuklearnej? – Zapytała agentka, która towarzyszyła nam od jakiegoś czasu. Nie wiedziałam jak się nazywa.

- Od wczoraj.

Czemu mnie to nie zdziwiło?

- Z notatek Selviga o teorii ekstrakcji. Czy tylko ja to czytałem? – Zdziwił się Tony rozkładając ręce. – Domi jest bibliotekarką, więc jest usprawiedliwiona. Jaką reszta ma wymówkę?

- O jakie źródło energii chodzi Lokiemu? – Zapytał Rogers przerywając tyradę Tony'ego. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że miał na sobie kostium Kapitana Ameryki.

- By przebić barierę Kulomba trzeba podgrzać sześcian do stu dwudziestu milionów stopni Kelvina – odpowiedział mu zamiast Tony'ego Banner. Nie wiedziałam co to jest bariera Kulomba, ale odgadłam, że ta energia musi być ogromna.

- Chyba, że Selvig potrafi stabilizować tunele kwantowe – stwierdził natomiast Tony. To o dziwo zrozumiałam.

- Jeśli potrafi to zrobić to może uzyskać fuzję ciężkich jonów w każdym reaktorze na planecie – znowu mnie zgubili, ale tak to już bywa jak się słucha rozmowy geniuszy.

- Wreszcie! – Ucieszył się Tony podchodząc do Bannera. – Ktoś tu mówi po angielsku!

- Dla mnie to nie brzmiało jak angielski – skomentował cicho Rogers.

Tymczasem dwaj geniusze uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

- Miło mi cię poznać, doktorze Banner – powiedział Tony. – Twoja praca na temat zderzeń antyelektronów jest nie do porównania. I jestem ogromnym fanem tego jak tracisz nad sobą kontrolę i zmieniasz się w wielkiego, zielonego potwora.

Nie wiem dlaczego mnie to zdziwiło. Po Starku można się było wszystkiego spodziewać. A co najlepsze wiedziałam, że mówił na serio.

- Dzięki – powiedział, nieco ironicznie Banner.

- Doktor Banner pomoże nam jedynie w odnalezieniu sześcianu – uściślił Fury, który nagle znalazł się w pomieszczeniu. Cholera, jak mogłam nie zauważyć, kiedy wszedł?

- Liczę, że mu w tym pomożesz.

- Zacznijmy od laski Lokiego – zaproponował Rogers. – Może to i magia, ale jak dla mnie łudząco przypomina broń jaką posługiwała się HYDRA.

- Nie jestem pewny co do tego, ale wiem, że jest zasilana przez sześcian. Poza tym chciałbym wiedzieć jak udało mu się przy jej pomocy zamienić moich najlepszych agentów w latające małpy.

- Małpy? Nie rozumiem – zdziwił się Thor.

- Ja rozumiem – ucieszył się Rogers. Westchnęłam w duchu. Najwyraźniej Czarnoksiężnik z Oz był już w jego czasach popularny.

Zauważyłam jak Tony wywraca oczami.

- Zrozumiałem przenośnię – usprawiedliwił się Rogers.

- Zabieramy się do roboty? – Spytał Tony Bannera.

- Pewnie, tędy – Obrócił się w moją stronę z wahaniem. Tony podążył za jego wzrokiem.

- Idziesz z nami, skarbie?

Zauważyłam, że Banner unosi brew słysząc to.

- Pewnie – zgodziłam się natychmiast obchodząc stół i kierując się za nimi.

Kiedy zniknęliśmy w korytarzu, Tony wziął mnie pod rękę.

- Dobrze znów cię zobaczyć, mała – oznajmił. – Wszystko z tobą w porządku? Nie musieli chyba użyć siły, żeby cię sprowadzić, co?

- Nie, nie było aż tak źle. Coulson zaczaił się na mnie w Starbucksie, prawie oblałam go kawą. Poza tym wiesz, gdybym naprawdę nie chciała tu być, to miałam chyba z pięćdziesiąt okazji, żeby zwiać.

Widziałam, że Banner zerka na mnie z zainteresowaniem, chociaż chyba czuł się trochę niezręcznie słuchając naszej prywatnej rozmowy.

- A co tam u Pepper? Słyszałam, że zrobiłeś ją dyrektorem swojej firmy.

- Teraz jest w Waszyngtonie.

- No nie – domyśliłam się. – Wreszcie się z nią spiknąłeś!

Tony wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

- No wiesz, najwyraźniej nie było nam pisane – spojrzał na mnie znacząco.

- Taa, jakbym kiedykolwiek chciała takiego zboka jak ty – odgryzłam się. – Cieszę się, że wam się układa – dodałam z uśmiechem. – Chociaż wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć jak ona z tobą wytrzymuje.

- No wiesz, ma się ten urok.

Roześmiałam się.

- Wybacz, doktorze – powiedziałam widząc, że ten czuje się nieswojo, - ale nie widzieliśmy się z Tonym od roku.

- Mną się nie przejmujcie – powiedział wspaniałomyślnie. Na szczęście dotarliśmy już do laboratorium i mógł się zająć pracą.

Na stole pośrodku pomieszczenia ustawił na stojaku laskę Lokiego. Następnie wyciągnął jakieś urządzenie, najprawdopodobniej jakiś czytnik promieniowania, czy coś i zaczął sprawdzać przedmiot. Tony również błyskawicznie odnalazł się w laboratorium i zabrał do pracy.

Znalazłam sobie wolne krzesło i usiadłam w kącie, przyglądając się jak pracują.

- Odczyty gamma są zgodne z badaniami Selviga nad Tesseraktem – powiedział Banner. – Ale analiza potrwa tygodnie.

- Jeśli podłączę się do ich sieci uzyskamy dostęp do sześciuset teraflonów mocy obliczeniowej – oświadczył Tony. A jednak.

- Tak myślałam, że podłożyłeś pluskwę – zauważyłam bujając się na krześle. Tony minął mnie podchodząc do Bannera, rzucają mi spojrzenie mówiące; no raczej.

- Wpadnij kiedyś do Stark Tower – zaproponował Bannerowi. – Dziesięć pięter samych laboratoriów. Spodoba ci się. To jak sklep z cukierkami.

- Dzięki – odpowiedział niepewnie Banner. – Ale ostatnim razem jak byłem w Nowym Jorku, tak jakby... zepsułem Harlem.

- Zapewnię ci bezstresowe warunki – obiecał Tony mijając doktora. O nie, znałam tą minę. – Żadnych niespodzianek, ani nic.

- Tony! – Zawołałam z dezaprobatą, kiedy on jednocześnie dźgnął Bannera w żebra, po czym przyjrzał mu się z bliska czy przypadkiem nie zmieni się w swojego zielonego kumpla. Banner spojrzał tylko na niego rozbawiony i jakby z niedowierzaniem.

- Hej! – Zawołał od wejścia Rogers. – Zwariowałeś?!

- Jakiś czas temu – powiedziałam jednocześnie z Tonym.

- Jak go poskromiłeś? Jazz, gra na bębnach, a może zioło?

- Czy wszystko cię śmieszy? – Oburzył się Rogers podchodząc do stołu.

- Tylko zabawne rzeczy.

- Narażenie każdej osoby na tym statku na niebezpieczeństwo nie jest śmieszne. – Oświadczył poważnie. – Pan wybaczy, doktorze Banner.

- Spokojnie, byle głupek nie wyprowadzi mnie z równowagi – oświadczył spokojnie Banner. Rany, kocham tego człowieka. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się, żeby się nie roześmiać.

- Poza tym, gdyby coś takiego miało się stać wiedziałabym o tym wcześniej i zdążyła powstrzymać Tony'ego.

Ten wywrócił tylko oczami.

- Niepotrzebnie to w sobie dusisz, wielkoludzie – stwierdził Tony. – Powinieneś spuścić trochę pary.

- A pan, panie Stark, powinien skupić się na problemie.

- Myślisz, że tego nie robię? Dlaczego właściwie Fury nas wezwał i czemu akurat teraz? Czego nam nie mówi? – Tony chwycił za torebkę z czymś do jedzenia i wrócił do stołu. – Nie jestem w stanie rozwiązać równania dopóki nie poznam wszystkich zmiennych.

- Myślisz, że Fury coś ukrywa? – Zaniepokoił się Rogers.

- Jest ucieleśnieniem koncepcji szpiega – powiedział połknąwszy to co jadł. – Jego sekrety mają swoje własne sekrety.

Wyciągnął w moją stronę rękę z torebką. Wzięłam kilka czekoladowych kulek, które okazały się być jagodami w polewie.

Wziął do ust następną porcję.

- Ciebie też to zastanawia? – Zwrócił się do Bannera z pełnymi ustami, po czym zaproponował mu jagody. Ten bezwiednie sięgnął do torebki, po czym ułożył ręce w geście, który miał chyba oznaczać, że nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

- Ja chcę tylko skończyć co mam do zrobienia.

- A ty? – Tony spojrzał na mnie, znowu podsuwając mi torebkę. Poczułam na sobie spojrzenie Rogersa i nawet Banner podniósł wzrok.

- Jestem przekonana, że Fury ma mnóstwo ukrytych zamiarów. Nie jestem tylko pewna jaki ma to związek z nami, ani czy jest to coś czego byśmy nie chcieli.

- Doktorze? – Rogers nie ustępował.

Banner w końcu westchnął i ściągając okulary wziął głęboki oddech.

- To światło i ciepło, o którym wspominał Loki przy okazji sześcianu... Myślę, że to było o tobie – wskazał na Tony'ego. – Albo Barton powiedział mu o twoim wieżowcu, albo zobaczył go w telewizji.

- Stark Tower? – Zdziwił się Rogers. – Ten paskudny... budynek w Nowym Jorku?

- Jest samowystarczalny. Zasila go energia pozyskana w reaktorze łukowym. Może działać przez ile? Z rok czasu?

- To tylko prototyp, chwilowo brakuje mi konkurencji na polu energii odnawialnej.

- Dlaczego TARCZA nie zwróciła się wcześniej do pomocy przy Tesserakcie, czemu nagle zainteresowała się energią odnawialną?

- Na te pytania poznamy odpowiedzi, kiedy już mój program dekodujący upora się z zabezpieczeniami.

- Przepraszam, czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś...

- Jarvis działa odkąd wszedłem na mostek – oświadczył beztrosko Tony. – Za kilka godzin poznamy ich wszystkie mroczne sekrety. Jagódkę?

Tony podsunął Rogersowi torebkę pod nos. Ten już miał go chyba dość. Mogłam to zrozumieć, Tony potrafił być męczący.

- I ty się dziwisz, że cię tu nie chcą?

- Agencja wywiadowcza, która boi się wywiadu? To trochę żałosne.

- Myślę, że Loki chce namieszać. To człowiek, który chce rozpętać wojnę, a jeśli nie pozostaniemy skupieni na tym co ważne, uda się mu. Mamy swoje rozkazy, powinniśmy się ich trzymać.

- To nie w moim stylu .

- Dla ciebie styl jest wszystkim, co się liczy, co?

- Spośród ludzi w tym pomieszczeniu – zaczął Stark, wyraźnie już trochę wkurzony. – Kto: a. nosi błyszczący kostium, b. jest tu zbędny?

- Steve – wtrącił Banner, najwyraźniej chcąc trochę rozładować atmosferę. – Przyznaj, że nawet dla ciebie coś tu śmierdzi.

- Po prostu znajdźcie sześcian – powiedziawszy to Rogers wyszedł. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

- I to nim tak się zachwycał mój ojciec? – Powiedział Stark wpatrzony w ekran, po powrocie do zadania. – Powinni byli zostawić go w lodzie.

- Co do Lokiego ma rację, ma nad nami przewagę.

- Ma tylko zabawkowy granacik. Z chęcią zobaczę jak wybuchnie.

- Przeczytam o tym w gazetach.

- Yhym. Albo wskoczysz w kostium razem z nami.

- Chodzi o to, że ja nie mam kostiumu. Biegam zupełnie odkryty, to jakiś koszmar.

Banner trochę się przed nami otworzył i zrobiło mi się smutno. Miałam ochotę go przytulić.

- Odłamki szrapnela próbują się dostać do mojego serca – zwierzył się Tony. – To je powstrzymuje – wskazał na swoją pierś, gdzie pod koszulką miał reaktor łukowy.

- Ten mały krąg światła stał się częścią mnie. To nie tylko zbroja, ale okropny przywilej.

- Ale ty możesz go kontrolować.

Słuchając ich rozmowy poczułam się trochę nie na miejscu.

- Bo się tego nauczyłem.

- To co innego.

- Hej, dużo czytałem o twoim wypadku – powiedział poważnie Tony. Widziałam, że choć raz usiłuje być naprawdę miły i podnieść kogoś na duchu. – Tak silna dawka promieniowania, powinna była cię zabić.

- Więc twierdzisz, że Hulk... ten drugi, uratował mi życie? To miła myśl. Tyle, że po co?

- Wkrótce się przekonamy.

- To się wam może nie spodobać.

- A tobie wręcz przeciwnie.

Tony wrócił do swojego stołu i spojrzał na mnie wymownie.

- Co?

- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to znam jeszcze kogoś kto uniknął śmierci zyskując specjalne zdolności.

Banner spojrzał zaskoczony na Starka, po czym podążył za jego wzrokiem i zatrzymał spojrzenie na mnie.

Założyłam ręce na piersi i spojrzałam na Tony'ego.

- Nie do końca rozumiem, co to ma do rzeczy. Poza tym najwyraźniej nie pamiętasz, że w moim przypadku, ja naprawdę _umarłam_.

Nie musiałam zerkać na Bannera, żeby wyczuć jego zaskoczenie.

- Gdybyś naprawdę umarła nie byłoby cię tutaj – sprzeciwił się Tony. Już kiedyś prowadziliśmy taką rozmowę i nagle poczułam _deja vu_.

- Akcja mojego serca zatrzymała się na ponad trzy minuty – przypomniałam mu. – Jakby reanimowali mnie chwilę dłużej to co najwyżej zostałabym warzywem.

- Ale zamiast warzywem stałaś się Jedi.

- Chciałabym – westchnęłam. – Wtedy mogłabym przynajmniej ruszać przedmiotami za pomocą umysłu, czy zyskać superszybkość czy siłę. A ja tylko czasami mogę przewidzieć, że coś się wydarzy.

- Co właściwie ci się przydarzyło? – Zapytał delikatnie Banner. Wzdrygnęłam się, zupełnie zapomniałam o jego obecności. Westchnęłam. Równie dobrze mogłam się z nim podzielić tą historią.

- Po przyjeździe do Stanów, przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy pracowałam jako Au pair. Rodzina, której synkiem się opiekowałam zabrała mnie ze sobą na wakacje. Spędzaliśmy je w domku letniskowym nad jeziorem. Któregoś dnia poszliśmy się kąpać, kiedy znienacka rozpętała się burza. Kevin pływał kawałek od brzegu, a ja wiedziałam, że musiałam go natychmiast wyciągnąć, bo gdyby piorun trafił w jezioro byłoby po nim. Ale dzieciak za dobrze się bawił i nie przejął się burzą. Weszłam za nim do jeziora i prawie siłą zaczęłam wyciągać na brzeg. Udało mi się rzucić go na plażę, ale sama wciąż byłam po kostki w wodzie, kiedy uderzył piorun.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Niby nic takiego się nie stało, zdołali mnie odratować. Ale po jakimś czasie od tego wypadku zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Nagle łapałam się na tym, że wiem, o rzeczach, które się jeszcze nie wydarzyły, miałam dziwne przeczucia, które co do jednego się sprawdzały. A potem zrobiłam kilka głupich rzeczy i przyciągnęłam uwagę rządu. Agencja TARCZA uznała, że moje zdolności sprawią, że doskonale sprawdzę się jako szpieg. Kiedy nie dałam się przekonać, żeby do nich dołączyć, ktoś stwierdził, że mogą mnie do tego zmusić.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Zamknęli mnie w jakimś supertajnym kompleksie. Na ich nieszczęście uciekłam. Ukrywałam się skutecznie ponad rok, aż ktoś, kogo uznawałam za przyjaciela, mnie wydał - spojrzałam z dezaprobatą na Tony'ego, ale nie miałam tak naprawdę do niego żalu. Prawdę mówiąc miałam dość ukrywania się i wiecznej ucieczki.

- Gdybym sądził, że z ich strony groziło ci prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

Banner spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Potem utkwił wzrok we mnie.

- Wysłali cię zupełnie bezbronną, żebyś mnie przekonała do tego samego, do czego cię zmusili? – Poczułam napięcie w powietrzu. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

- Hej – powiedziałam łagodnie, podchodząc do Bannera. Poczułam lekki niepokój. Nigdy jeszcze nie był w mojej obecności tak zdenerwowany jak teraz. W dodatku to ja byłam powodem jego złości, albo raczej to jak TARCZA mnie potraktowała.

- Spokojnie – położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu. Był cały zesztywniały. To, że z troski o mnie się wściekał było poruszające, ale nie chciałam, żeby przeze mnie uwolnił Hulka.

- Do niczego nie byli w stanie mnie zmusić, gdybym tego naprawdę nie chciała - powiedziałam spokojnie, patrząc mu w oczy. – Wiedziałam, że nic mi nie zrobisz jeszcze nawet zanim cię spotkałam.

Po chwili milczenia poczułam jak jego mięśnie pod moją dłonią się rozluźniają.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytałam.

Cieszyłam się, że Tony nie próbował się wtrącać i nie wyskoczył z jakimś typowym dla niego komentarzem.

- Powinniśmy wrócić do pracy – stwierdził Banner.

Nie zdążyli na dobre wrócić do swoich zajęć, kiedy do laboratorium wparował Fury. Był wściekły.

- Co ty wyprawiasz, Stark?

- Mogę o to samo zapytać ciebie.

- Mieliście szukać Tesseraktu.

- Szukamy. Model jest namierzany – wyjaśnił Banner.

Hm, to dziwne. Coś mnie tknęło. Spojrzałam na niego. Wydawał się już zupełnie spokojny, ale nagle zrozumiałam, że mimo to coś się stanie.

- Jak zostanie namierzony będziemy znali jego lokalizację w promieniu 800 mil.

- Odzyskasz swoją kostkę, nie pękaj – stwierdził beztrosko Tony, po czym zapytał znienacka. – Czym jest Faza druga?

Jednocześnie pojawił się Rogers rzucając na stół jakieś żelastwo.

- W fazie drugiej TARCZA używa sześcianu, żeby tworzyć broń. Wybaczcie, komputer nie nadążał.

O nie... Zaczynało robić się gorąco.

Fury zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale Tony mu przerwał.

- Wybacz, Nick. O czym to właśnie kłamałeś?

Na przesuwanym ekranie pojawił się schemat broni.

- Myliłem się, świat wcale tak bardzo się nie zmienił – Zauważył Rogers. Do pomieszczenia weszli Thor i Natasza.

- Wiedziałeś o tym? – Zainteresował się Banner. Widziałam, że zaczyna się denerwować. Niedobrze. O dziwo wciąż nie odczuwałam z jego strony zagrożenia, ale byłam pewna, że znajdzie się w centrum dalszych wydarzeń.

- Doktorze, radziłabym się oddalić – zaczęła Natasza.

- Byłem w Kalkucie, bardziej się już chyba nie da oddalić.

- Loki panem manipuluje – oświadczyła. Była o tym przekonana, ale wiedziałam, że tak nie było.

- A wy co robicie?

- Nie przyszedł pan tu bo ładnie prosiliśmy – ciągnęła Natasza. O nie. Niepotrzebnie o tym wspomniała.

- Wcale nie prosiliście! Wysłaliście niewyszkoloną przerażoną dziewczynę, narażając ją niesamowicie! Chcieliście mnie tutaj, więc nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Chciałam do niego podejść i spróbować go uspokoić, ale wiedziałam, że wchodząc w środek kłótni tylko pogorszę sprawę.

- Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego TARCZA używa Tesseraktu jako budulca do broni masowego rażenia.

- Przez niego – Fury wskazał Thora. Opadła mi szczęka.

- Mnie? – Nie tylko ja byłam zdziwiona.

- Rok temu odwiedził nas przybysz z obcej planety. Tak wściekły, że zrównał z ziemią małe miasto. Nie tylko okazało się, że nie jesteśmy sami we wszechświecie, ale także, że nasza broń w porównaniu jest śmiechu warta.

- Mój lud nie pragnie niczego innego jak pokoju pomiędzy naszymi planetami – sprzeciwił się Thor.

- Ale nie jesteście jedyni. I nie tylko wy możecie stanowić zagrożenie. Na świecie pojawiają się coraz to nowe siły, nad którymi nie da się zapanować...

- Jak ty chciałeś panować nad sześcianem? – Zapytał z ironią Rogers.

- To twoje manipulacje nad sześcianem przyciągnęły Lokiego i jego przeciwników. To sygnał dla reszty, że Ziemia jest gotowa na wyższą formę wojny.

- Wyższą formę?

- Przyparłeś nas do muru – bronił się Fury. – To zmusiło...

- Wyścig zbrojeń, to coś co zawsze zapobiega konfliktowi...

- Przypomnij mi Stark, na czym zbiłeś fortunę?

- Jestem pewny, że gdyby wciąż produkował broń byłby...

- Jak to się stało, że nagle mówimy o mnie...?

Wszyscy zaczęli się przekrzykiwać, napięcie w pomieszczeniu jeszcze bardziej wzrosło.

Cholera. Spojrzałam na włócznię Lokiego leżącą za Bannerem. Coś mi się tu nie podobało. Przeczucie, że zaraz się coś wydarzy tylko się nasiliło. Włócznia wydawała się czymś emanować... I nagle jakby coś zaskoczyło.

- Hej! – Odezwałam się, ale nikt nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. – Cholera, zamknijcie się wszyscy!

Wydarłam się najgłośniej jak umiałam. Zapadła cisza, nikt się chyba tego po mnie nie spodziewał.

Wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli. Normalnie pod naporem tylu spojrzeń zaczęłabym się wiercić niespokojnie, ale teraz byłam na to zbyt wściekła.

- Co się dzieje, skarbie? – Zapytał Tony, a z jego głosu zniknęła irytacja. Był tylko zaniepokojony.

- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać – powiedziałam sarkastycznie, – ale jeśli kogoś to interesuje to za chwilę coś się zdarzy.

- Co masz na myśli? – Zapytał podejrzliwie Fury. – Jesteś tego pewna?

- Tak. Ta cała kłótnia to dywersja...

- Dominika ma rację – poparł mnie niespodziewanie Banner. – Jesteśmy pogrążeni w chaosie, a on dokładnie tak działa. Nie jesteśmy drużyną, jesteśmy mieszanką wybuchową. Która wypali całkiem niedługo.

- Pan doktorze, powinien się wycofać zanim...

- Dlaczego nie dacie mu spuścić trochę pary – wtrącił się Tony.

- Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego – zirytował się Rogers. – Odczep się.

- Zmuś mnie.

Jeszcze chwila i skoczą sobie do gardeł, czemu nic do nich nie docierało?

- Wielki z ciebie ważniak, jak jesteś w zbroi. Kim będziesz jak ją zdejmiesz?

- Geniuszem, multimiliarderem, playboyem, filantropem.

I czasami idiotą pomyślałam. Ludzie, co się z wami dzieje?

Wszyscy znów zaczęli się wykłócać. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Zaraz się zacznie, a oni zachowują się jak dzieci.

Fury przykuł moją uwagę.

- Doktorze, pójdzie pan z agentką Romanovą.

- Dokąd? Mój pokój jest już zajęty!

Nawet po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia czułam, jaki Banner był spięty.

- Nikt nie chce zamknąć cię w celi, ona była na wypadek...

- Gdybyście musieli mnie zabić! Ale się nie da! Wiem, bo próbowałem.

Zamarłam. O mój Boże...

- Byłem w dołku, nic już nie miało sensu, więc postanowiłem z tym skończyć. Wpakowałem sobie do ust kulkę, a ten drugi ją wypluł. Pozbierałem się i skupiłem na pomocy innych. Było dobrze, dopóki nie wciągnęliście mnie w to wszystko, w ten cyrk pełen dziwolągów...

- Bruce, nie!

Nie mogłam tego słuchać, nie mogłam pozwolić zajść temu dalej. Doktor spojrzał na mnie, przerywając swój słowotok. Wyglądał na zszokowanego. Z zażenowaniem zdałam sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy nazwałam go po imieniu.

- Jesteś tu potrzebny! Nikomu nie zrobisz krzyw... – Urwałam w połowie słowa. Poczułam jak krew odpływa mi z twarzy. – Cholera jasna. Uhm, pamiętasz naszą rozmowę o tym, że zawsze będę wiedzieć wcześniej, że samolot ma się rozbić? No więc jak czegoś nie zrobimy to, to właśnie się stanie.

- O czym ty mówisz? – Zapytała Natasza.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować komputer za mną zaczął wydawać dziwne dźwięki.

- Jest – stwierdził Banner. Znaleźliśmy Tesserakt. Wszyscy jakby się ocknęli. Nikt nie pamiętał już o tym, co przed chwilą powiedziałam. Wszyscy zaczęli się kłócić, kto powinien po niego pójść.

Doktor wpatrywał się w ekran ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Chwyciłam go za ramię.

- O mój Boże – powiedział patrząc na mnie, kiedy się zorientował gdzie jest sześcian. Po czym statkiem wstrząsnęła eksplozja.

Podłoga zapadła się pod nami.

Ogłuszyło mnie na chwilę. Kiedy się ocknęłam okazało się, że leżę obok Bannera. Twarz miał zwróconą do podłogi i zaciskał z całej siły pięści. Po mojej lewej stronie usłyszałam kogoś. Zerknęłam tam i zobaczyłam Nataszę z przygniecioną czymś nogą. Banner wydał z siebie niski ryk. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła.

- Bruce? – Odwróciłam się do niego. Trząsł się i zaczynał zmieniać. Natasza zaczęła się wiercić usiłując za wszelką cenę wyswobodzić nogę. Udało mi się usiąść.

- Doktorze Banner – zaczęła spanikowana Natasza – spróbuj się uspokoić, możesz to powstrzymać...

Wiedziałam, że to nie zadziała. Pomogłam wyciągnąć jej nogę spod gruzów.

- Uciekaj – powiedziałam jej, - ja się nim zajmę.

- Obie musimy uciekać – powiedziała, kiedy Banner podniósł się wydając przeciągły ryk i rozrywając na sobie ubranie.

- Nie! Nic mi nie zrobi, wiem jak go uspokoić.

Spojrzała na mnie z przerażeniem.

- Nie mogę cię tu zostawić!

- Musisz! Idź, zanim się zorientuje!

Natasza zawahała się przez ułamek sekundy, po czym ruszyła biegiem. Niestety w tej właśnie chwili Banner skończył się zmieniać i ruszył za nią.

- Bruce! – Wrzasnęłam przeraźliwie, kiedy mnie mijał i to go zatrzymało. Odwrócił się gwałtownie w moją stronę, spodziewając się jakiegoś zagrożenia. Emanowała z niego taka wściekłość, że trudno mi było ustać na nogach. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. Dawno nie bałam się tak bardzo. Wiedziałam, że nie zrobi mi krzywdy, ale w tym momencie miałam wrażenie, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy, kto przed nim stoi. Ryknął przerażająco, naprężając jednocześnie całe olbrzymie ciało. Zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na mnie, najprawdopodobniej mając zamiar się zamachnąć i zetrzeć mnie z powierzchni Ziemi. Trzęsłam się strasznie, czując co za moment nastąpi i nie myśląc co robię, wrzasnęłam na niego.

- Bruce! Obiecałeś, że więcej tego nie zrobisz!

Kolos zamarł w bezruchu i skupił na mnie wzrok, usiłując zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Moje słowa musiały coś w nim obudzić, ale najwyraźniej nie był w stanie zrozumieć, co miałam na myśli. Dopiero wtedy naprawdę mnie dostrzegł. Patrząc mu w oczy zrozumiałam, że mnie rozpoznał. Całą sobą poczułam, jak fale wściekłości z niego odpływają. Wciąż był napięty do granic możliwości, jak chyba zawsze będąc w tej formie, ale jego gniew nie był skierowany przeciwko mnie.

Momentalnie pojawiło się inne uczucie. Poczucie winy.

- Czekaj! – Zawołałam, zanim zdążył się poruszyć, żeby uciec. Spróbowałam uspokoić oddech. – Wszystko w porządku. – Dodałam łagodnie, wyciągając w jego kierunku rękę.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę.

Hulk spojrzał na mnie niezdecydowany, po czym opadł na kolana, a jego twarz znalazła się w zasięgu mojej ręki. Ręce zwisały mu wzdłuż boków, a cały zamarł w bezruchu, patrząc tylko na mnie, jakby nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić.

Zebrałam w sobie wszystkie siły i stanęłam pewniej na nogach, odrywając się od ściany. Zrobiłam krok w jego stronę i położyłam mu rękę na policzku. Przerażenie powoli ze mnie spływało. Wiedziałam, że nic złego już się nie stanie.

- Wiem, że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy – zapewniłam go głaszcząc po policzku.

- Boisz się – powiedział niespodziewanie, tak cicho, że ledwo go usłyszałam. Mimo to podskoczyłam. Nie spodziewałam się, że w ogóle się odezwie.

- Trochę się przestraszyłam – przyznałam, na nowo się uspokajając. – Wolałabym, żebyś więcej na mnie nie krzyczał. Ale wiem, że z tobą jestem bezpieczna.

Zbliżyłam się do niego jeszcze bardziej i objęłam za szyję, na ile pozwalały mi jego rozmiary. Zrobił ruch jakby także chciał mnie objąć, ale bał się mnie dotknąć. Jego olbrzymie ręce otoczyły mnie, ale zamarły w bezruchu centymetry od mojego ciała.

- Bezpieczna – usłyszałam jego szept, po czym poczułam jak zaczyna się kurczyć. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła, kiedy pomyślałam, że na mnie runie, zanim zdoła wrócić zupełnie do swojej ludzkiej postaci, ale stało się to tak szybko, że mnie nie przygniótł. Ręce, którymi mnie obejmował zsunęły się bezwładnie po moim ciele, a on sam runął na ziemię, o mało mnie nie pociągając za sobą.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nie wiedziałam tylko, co teraz. Bruce był nieprzytomny, a ja nie wiedziałam, kiedy się obudzi. Sama nie dałabym rady nigdzie go zabrać, a nie mogłam go tak zostawić, nawet tylko po to, żeby kogoś zawołać. Nie mogłam ryzykować, że coś wybuchnie i go przygniecie.

Z korytarza dobiegły mnie jakieś głosy.

- Halo?! Jest tam kto?

- Dominika?! – zagrzmiał głos Thora.

- Tutaj! – Odkrzyknęłam. Po chwili pojawił się Thor. Miał w ręku swój młot i wyglądał jakby spodziewał się, że lada chwila będzie mu potrzebny.

- Wszystko w porządku – powiedziałam. Wtedy Thor zobaczył leżącego obok mnie nagiego Bannera.

- Co z nim?

- Nic mu nie będzie, ale jest nieprzytomny. Trzeba go stąd zabrać, a sama nie dam rady go nieść.

- Ja go poniosę.

- Mógłbyś pożyczyć pelerynę i go jakoś okryć?

- Oczywiście – zgodził się Thor ściągając płaszcz i owijając nim doktora. Następnie podniósł go bez wysiłku.

Wyszliśmy z części technicznej, do której wpadliśmy po wybuchu, po czym pokierowałam Thorem do kabiny Bannera. Bóg położył nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na łóżku.

- Zajmę się nim, ty możesz być jeszcze potrzebny gdzie indziej.

Thor pokiwał głową i odszedł, zostawiając mnie samą z Bannerem.

Zastanowiłam się, co dalej robić. Nie byłam pewna, co się dzieje i czy opanowali już sytuację. Wciąż czułam w powietrzu stan zagrożenia, ale wiedziałam, że cokolwiek się działo i tak nie będę im w stanie pomóc, a nie czułam potrzeby porywania samolotu i natychmiastowej ucieczki. Poza tym nie wiedziałam jak długo Banner będzie nieprzytomny. Nie wiem jak dużo pamięta z tego, kiedy jest Hulkiem, w związku z czym nie chciałam go zostawiać. Nie chciałam, żeby ocknął się sam, nie wiedząc co się dzieje.

Spojrzałam na niego. Wciąż był owinięty peleryną Thora. Może powinnam go ubrać, pomyślałam. Kiedy przyszło mi to do głowy zrobiło mi się gorąco. Cieszyłam się, że jest nieprzytomny, bo musiałam być czerwona jak piwonia. Albo raczej jak płaszcz Thora.

Prawdę mówiąc nie spodziewałam się, że zobaczę go bez ubrania. Kiedy wrócił do swojej postaci byłam zbyt o niego zmartwiona, żeby się przyglądać, nawet o tym nie pomyślałam. Ale gdybym chciała go ubrać musiałabym go wyplątać z płaszcza i chcąc nie chcąc zobaczyłabym go w całej okazałości.

Nie, żeby nie było przyjemnie na niego popatrzeć, ale w tej sytuacji wydawało mi się to skrajnie niewłaściwe. Nie w porządku w stosunku do niego. Wolałabym, żeby sam chciał się rozebrać i był przy tym przytomny... Okej, chyba powinnam zacząć myśleć o czym innym, bo przychodziły mi do głowy same głupoty.

Postanowiłam, że lepiej będzie jak sam się ubierze, jak już się obudzi. I tak pewnie będzie zażenowany, ale byłby bardziej gdyby obudził się ubrany przez kogoś, kiedy spał.

Mimo to rozejrzałam się za jakimś ubraniem dla niego, żeby nie musiał go szukać. W przeciwieństwie do mnie się nie rozpakował i jego rzeczy znalazłam w torbie pod łóżkiem. Nie było właściwie z czego wybierać. Miał może ze trzy zmiany ubrania. Położyłam je na wierzchu, po czym rozejrzałam się za miejscem, w którym mogłabym usiąść, żeby nie czekać na stojąco. Jego kabina była jednak tak samo ciasna jak moja i brakowało tu sprzętów tak zbędnych jak krzesło. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, że umieścili Bannera w tak małym pomieszczeniu. Żeby pomóc mu zachować spokój bardziej odpowiednia byłaby jakaś otwarta przestrzeń. Nawet ja czułam się w kabinie przytłoczona.

Pozostawało mi albo łóżko, albo podłoga. Mimo, że łóżko było dość wąskie i większość jego powierzchni zajmował Banner i tak wydało mi się bardziej zachęcające od metalowej podłogi. Wzięłam głęboki wdech. Musiałam utrzymać myśli w ryzach, albo będę zmuszona wziąć zimny prysznic, upomniałam się.

Usiadłam na skraju łóżka. Banner wyglądał tak spokojnie i łagodnie, kiedy spał. Potargane włosy opadały mu na czoło i nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby ich nie odgarnąć. Przeczesałam je palcami. Serce zabiło mi mocniej na myśl, że może się obudzić w tej chwili, ale on nawet się nie poruszył.

Z ociąganiem zabrałam rękę, zanim zrobię coś głupiego.

Było mi niewygodnie. Nie miałam żadnego oparcia, a od upadku po wybuchu cała byłam w siniakach. Kiedy adrenalina w końcu opadła zaczęłam się nawet zastanawiać czy nie mam złamanego któregoś żebra. W końcu, mimo naprawdę niewielkiej ilości miejsca na łóżku, wyciągnęłam się obok Bannera. Musiałam położyć się bokiem, żeby się zmieścić.

Zamknęłam na chwilę oczy. Zanim się spostrzegłam już spałam.

Ocknęłam się na wpół przytomna, kiedy materac pode mną lekko się ugiął. Twarz miałam do połowy ukrytą w poduszce. Nie otwierałam oczu, ciągle chciało mi się spać. Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć jaki jest dzień ani czy powinnam gdzieś być. W pewnej chwili poczułam jak ktoś delikatnie odgarnia mi włosy z twarzy. Czyjaś dłoń głaskała mnie po policzku. Nie byłam pewna, czy mi się to śni, czy działo się to naprawdę, ale było mi przyjemnie. Czułam znajomy męski zapach. Mmmm.

Do mojego nie do końca rozbudzonego umysłu powoli zaświtała pewna myśl. Byłam w łóżku z facetem. W pierwszym momencie nie dotarło do mnie, dlaczego jest to dziwne. Potem jak przez mgłę przypomniałam sobie, że to mi się raczej nie zdarza. Nie zdarzyło mi się od wielu miesięcy, a nawet gdyby to zorientowałam się, że nie pamiętałam żadnego mężczyzny, z którym mogłabym znaleźć się w łóżku.

Usiadłam gwałtownie, mrugając oczami i prawie spadając z łóżka. Zupełnie zapomniałam, że leżę na samym brzegu i gdyby nie czyjeś silne ręce znalazłabym się na podłodze. Uderzając zapewne głową o komodę, tak mało było przestrzeni między nią a łóżkiem.

Banner przyciągnął mnie do siebie, tak, żebym mogła usiąść na łóżku nie spadając z niego.

Dotarło do mnie, że to on był tym mężczyzną, ale mój mózg wciąż nie chciał zaskoczyć i informacje docierały do mnie partiami. Byłam w łóżku z Bannerem, powiedział mi mózg. Banner był najwyraźniej nagi, dotarło do mnie potem. Jak do tego doszło? – Przemknęło mi przez myśl na milisekundę przed tym jak przypomniałam sobie, że sama się koło niego położyłam i byłam w pełni ubrana. Wszystko wskoczyło w końcu na miejsce, a ja poczułam, że robię się czerwona.

- Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć – powiedział Banner, sam lekko zaczerwieniony i niepewny. Miał dziwną minę. Trudno było się dziwić, najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, co się stało. Chwilę potem zażenowanie zmieniło się w troskę.

- Nic ci nie jest? Czy ja... czy zrobiłem ci krzywdę?

W pierwszej sekundzie zdziwiłam się, dlaczego miałby pomyśleć, że zrobił mi krzywdę budząc się koło mnie w łóżku. Dopiero potem dotarło do mnie, że chodziło mu o wielkoluda. Pewnie nie miał pojęcia, co się stało.

- Ze mną wszystko w porządku – zapewniłam go, po czym dodałam szybko, żeby tego opacznie nie zrozumiał. – Nikomu innemu też nic się nie stało.

- Nikomu...? – Zdziwił się. – Jak... Pamiętam wybuch. Spadliśmy przez podłogę...

Zaczął przyglądać mi się intensywnie.

- Potem wszystko jest zamazane, kiedy pojawił się... ten drugi. Byłaś tam, upadłaś zaraz koło mnie, jak to się stało, że nic ci nie jest?

- No cóż, prawdę mówiąc, trochę się poobijałam spadając, ale to nic takiego. A co do... Shreka... – Uniósł brew, kiedy usłyszał jak nazwałam jego alter ego, ale nie mogłam nic na to poradzić. Nie wiedziałam jak inaczej go nazwać, skoro najwyraźniej nie lubił określenia Hulk, a nie chciałam mówić, że jest potworem, czy czymś. A Shreka może się i bali, ale był postacią pozytywną. I też był wielki i zielony. – To nie miał wobec mnie żadnych złych zamiarów. Chyba mnie lubi. Zresztą mówiłam ci, że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy.

- Lubi?

- Tak mi się wydaje.

- Tak ci się wydaje?

- Będziesz powtarzać wszystko, co powiem?

Banner zignorował mój komentarz.

- Więc co właściwie... zrobił?

- Nic szczególnego. Zmienił się w gołego faceta. – Stwierdziłam, chcąc rozluźnić nieco atmosferę. Banner był strasznie spięty i wciąż wpatrywał się we mnie intensywnie, jakby chciał mi zrobić roentgena.

- I na pewno nie jesteś ranna?

- Słuchaj – zniecierpliwiłam się. – Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to zawsze możesz się sam przekonać. Jesteś chyba lekarzem, nie?

Powiedziałam to bez namysłu i dopiero, kiedy skończyłam mówić, zorientowałam się jak mogło to zabrzmieć biorąc pod uwagę naszą sytuację. Poruszyłam się w miejscu.

Banner najwyraźniej również przypomniał sobie, że jest bez ubrania i spuścił wzrok.

- Co ja właściwie tutaj robię? – Zapytał zażenowany, a ja wiedziałam, że chciał przede wszystkim wiedzieć co ja robiłam tutaj z nim.

- Kiedy się zmieniłeś byłeś nieprzytomny, a ja nie chciałam cię zostawiać. Sama nie zdołałabym cię nigdzie zabrać, bo mimo, że jesteśmy tego samego wzrostu to jednak ważysz dwa razy więcej, ale na szczęście znalazł nas Thor.

- To wyjaśnia... – spojrzał na pelerynę, którą był owinięty w pasie.

- Tak, nie musisz się martwić, że ktokolwiek oglądał cię w pełnej okazałości, kiedy Thor cię tu niósł.

Rzucił mi szybkie spojrzenie z uniesioną lekko brwią, ale nie skomentował.

- A co z innymi? Jak wygląda sytuacja?

Zmieszałam się.

- Prawdę mówiąc nie mam pojęcia. Thor poszedł do nich dołączyć, po tym jak cię tu przyniósł, ale chciałam poczekać aż się obudzisz więc zostałam i... najwyraźniej zasnęłam.

- Och... Rozumiem.

Zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Poczułam, że muszę stąd wyjść, albo zrobię coś bardzo głupiego, pocałuję go albo coś.

- Pewnie chcesz się ubrać. Albo wziąć prysznic, czy coś – zaczęłam paplać nie patrząc na niego. Wstałam i sięgnęłam po ciuchy, które mu naszykowałam.

- Masz, a ja pójdę dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje.

Rzuciłam mu ciuchy prawie na oślep i najzwyczajniej w świecie zwiałam.

Skierowałam się w stronę mostka. Myśl o prysznicu wydała mi się kusząca, cała byłam pokryta kurzem z podłogi i w ogóle, ale najpierw musiałam się dowiedzieć czy wciąż byliśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. Kiedy oddaliłam się trochę od pokoju Bannera i odrobinę ochłonęłam, dotarło do mnie, że nie czuję już bezpośredniego zagrożenia, więc uznałam, że pewnie opanowali sytuację. Musiałam się jednak upewnić.

Jeszcze zanim weszłam do Sali konferencyjnej poczułam jaka ciężka atmosfera tam panuje. Pomieszczenie było otwarte zarówno na korytarz, jak i mostek za nim i już z daleka zauważyłam, że przy stole siedzą Tony i Rogers. Za stołem stał Fury. Reszty brakowało. Bił od nich smutek. Serce podeszło mi do gardła. Coś się wydarzyło. Komuś stała się krzywda.

Fury wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kiedy się zbliżyłam i mnie zobaczył, zamarł.

Rogers i Tony odwrócili się do mnie jak na komendę. Ciężkie emocje trochę opadły. Zastanowiłam się, czy to o mnie i Bannera mogli się tak martwić. Ale Thor powinien im był przekazać, że z nami wszystko w porządku.

- Domi – Tony wstał i podszedł do mnie.

- Co się stało? – Zapytałam. Fury odezwał się jednocześnie ze mną.

- Co z Bannerem? Agentka Romanova zgłosiła, że zostałaś z nim kiedy się zmieniał. Prawdę mówiąc sądziliśmy, że oboje przepadliście.

- Dzięki – wymamrotałam sarkastycznie, spoglądając na niego zdziwiona. – Zaraz! Thor wam nie powiedział, co się stało? Gdzie on jest?

Fury spojrzał na mnie znacząco, a ja się przestraszyłam, że to mu coś się stało. Właściwie go nie znałam i właściwie nie sądziłam, żeby bogu mogła stać się poważna krzywda, ale mimo to, nie chciałam, żeby był ranny.

- Loki zwiódł Thora i zrzucił go w celi, w której sam był wcześniej trzymany.

- Loki uciekł?!

- Niestety tak, panno Kamińska. Jak rozumiem zanim to się stało Thor zdołał dotrzeć na czas do ciebie i Bannera?

- Jeśli masz na myśli, że dotarł zanim Hulk zrobił ze mnie naleśnika, to nie do końca tak było. Kiedy się pojawił, Banner wrócił już do swojej postaci.

Zarówno Fury, jak i Rogers spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni. Tony się uśmiechnął. Był to nieco smutny uśmiech, ale jednak. Poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

- Tak myślałem, że będziesz w stanie poskromić bestię, Bello.

Miał na myśli oczywiście _Piękną i Bestię_.

- Nie rób tego – warknęłam. – To imię źle mi się kojarzy. Edwardzie.

- Jaka przewrażliwiona – mruknął, kiedy użyłam jego drugiego imienia. Nie cierpiał go, chociaż podejrzewam, że nie wynikało to z niechęci do pewnej książki, pewnie nawet jej nie przeczytał.

Fury wyglądał jakby mi nie wierzył.

- Gdybym nie wiedział, że dziewczyna umie sobie radzić, nigdy bym wam nie zdradził, jak można ją znaleźć – oświadczył Tony. Czasami zdumiewał mnie tym, jaki był w stosunku do mnie opiekuńczy.

- Jeśli Banner rzeczywiście wrócił do swojej postaci, to moje pytanie brzmi, gdzie jest teraz?

- Był nieprzytomny, więc Thor zaniósł go do jego kabiny, żeby mógł dojść do siebie.

Zamilkłam i wpatrzyłam się w Fury'ego.

- Co z resztą? Z Nataszą wszystko w porządku?

Spojrzeli po sobie.

- Nataszy nic nie jest – powiedział Rogers.

- Skarbie – odezwał się cicho Tony, kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu, a ja od razu wiedziałam, że coś jest bardzo, ale to bardzo nie tak. Atmosfera zrobiła się tak ciężka, że poczułam się jak ogłuszona.

Komuś coś się stało. Ale Nataszy nic nie jest, a o Thorze już mi powiedzieli... A nie znałam zbyt wielu osób tutaj, których strata mogłaby wszystkich tak zasmucić, w końcu zdarzało im się tracić agentów...

- Phil?! – Spojrzałam na Tony'ego, patrzył na mnie ze współczuciem.

- Przykro mi, kotku.

Poczułam łzy zbierające mi się w oczach. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Phil zginął?

Tony przyciągnął mnie do siebie, a ja wtuliłam twarz w jego szyję. Pogładził mnie po plecach.

- Agent Coulson zginął jak bohater – odezwał się nagle Fury, a ja oderwałam się od Tony'ego, żeby na niego popatrzeć. Poczułam się, jakby mózg mi się zawiesił.

- Co się stało? – Udało mi się powiedzieć, ocierając oczy. Tony wciąż trzymał mnie za ramiona, ale nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie potrzebowałam już pocieszenia. W głowie odezwała mi się syrena, a mój prywatny wykrywacz kłamstw rozbłysł czerwienią. Jak supernowa.

Odsunęłam się całkiem od Tony'ego i zdecydowałam usiąść przy stole. Tony siadł zaraz koło mnie. Czułam, że chce mi to wyjaśnić, przekazać w jakiś delikatny sposób, ale powstrzymałam go ruchem ręki, wciąż wpatrując się w Fury'ego. Musiałam to usłyszeć od niego.

- Agent Coulson próbował powstrzymać Lokiego. Udało mu się trafić go z dość potężnej broni, jednak został poważnie ranny – wyjaśnił lakonicznie Fury. Wszystko, co powiedział do tej pory było prawdą i poczułam jak robi mi się słabo. – Kiedy jednostka medyczna do niego dotarła było już za późno.

Patrzyłam na niego zimno. Czułam, że wzbiera we mnie gniew. Dlaczego on to robił? Miałam ochotę wygarnąć mu jego kłamstwo, ale poczułam, że nie powinnam tego robić. Coś mi mówiło, że robił to w jakimś celu, a najwyraźniej było to ważne.

Fury z westchnieniem sięgnął po coś do kieszeni.

- Agent Coulson miał to przy sobie – powiedział spoglądając na Rogersa, po czym rzucił na stół karty kolekcjonerskie. – Nie zdążył dostać twojego autografu.

Rogers pochylił się nad stołem i chwycił jedną z kart zamyślony.

Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam, ale nie mogłam się nie powstrzymać, to było kolejne kłamstwo, w dodatku bezsensowne.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz! – Wybuchłam zrywając się z krzesła i pochylając się nad stołem, opierając rękami o blat.

- Straciliśmy jednego z naszych najlepszych agentów – ciągnął Fury spokojnie, utkwiwszy we mnie przenikliwy wzrok. Patrzył na mnie z dezaprobatą i jakby... jakby nakazywał mi siedzieć cicho. No cóż, musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że zorientuję się, kiedy będzie próbował wcisnąć mi jakiś kit.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Cała się trzęsłam. Miał szczęście, że nie miałam takich problemów jak Banner, inaczej już dawno rozniosłabym go na strzępy. Powoli usiadłam. Tony chwycił mnie za rękę starając się mnie uspokoić. Ścisnęłam jego dłoń i nie puszczałam. Fury mówił dalej.

- Zostaliśmy odcięci. Brak łączności, lokalizacji sześcianu. Nie wiem, co się dzieje z Thorem. Jestem bezradny. Phil był moim lepszym okiem. – Fury pokręcił głową. Ścisnęłam rękę Tony'ego mocniej. – Może sobie zasłużyłem. Tak, zamierzaliśmy się uzbroić za pomocą Tesseraktu – przyznał. – Jednak nie postawiłem wszystkiego na jedną kartę, postanowiłem zaryzykować. Powstał kiedyś pomysł, Stark o nim wie.

Spojrzałam na Tony'ego, uniósł głowę i nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Ja również wiedziałam o Avengers Initiative, Stark mi o tym powiedział.

- Nazywał się Avengers Initiative. Polegał na tym, żeby zebrać grupę wyjątkowych osób, sprawić, żeby wyszło z tego coś więcej. Zobaczyć, czy będą w stanie współpracować, walcząc w warunkach, które przekraczają ludzkie możliwości.

Fury obszedł stół i zatrzymał się przy nas, opierając się o oparcie wolnego krzesła.

- Phil Coulson wciąż wierzył w ten pomysł. W bohaterów – powiedział patrząc na mnie znacząco. Poczułam, że złość trochę mi mija. Zaczynałam rozumieć, do czego zmierzał. Nie znaczyło to, że mi się to podobało. Nie mogłam już dłużej tego znieść. Nie mogłam znieść tego, że obok mnie siedział zdołowany Tony, w dodatku usiłujący mnie pocieszyć, a ja nie mogłam mu powiedzieć, że może nawet nie ma powodu. Zerwałam się z miejsca.

- Muszę... muszę stąd wyjść – powiedziałam Tony'emu. Skinął głową, a ja stamtąd wybiegłam. Odwracając się poczułam, że też wstaje, ale nie poszedł za mną.

Musiałam pobyć sama. Uspokoić myśli, zastanowić się. Przeczesałam włosy i zdałam sobie sprawę, że czuję się brudna i spocona. Skierowałam się do swojej kabiny i wskoczyłam pod prysznic. Odkręciłam zimną wodę na ful. Myślałam, że pozwoli mi się to skupić na czymś innym niż to, co się działo w mojej głowie, ale chociaż pierwsza wściekłość mi minęła, to wciąż byłam zła. Nie mogłam przestać się martwić o Phila. Był ciężko ranny, kto wie czy z tego wyjdzie. Łzy same pociekły mi po policzkach. Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Chciałam się dowiedzieć jak było z nim naprawdę, ale wiedziałam, że w jakimkolwiek był stanie i tak nie mogłam mu pomóc.

Prawie się roześmiałam z goryczą na myśl, jak bardzo mi na nim zależało mimo tego, że na samym początku bałam się go i go nienawidziłam. Potem zrozumiałam, że jest w porządku, a w końcu go polubiłam i staliśmy się niejako przyjaciółmi.

Wyszłam spod prysznica ocierając łzy. Siedzenie samej w kabinie i ryczenie nie pomoże, postanowiłam więc coś ze sobą zrobić, zmienić otoczenie. Wyszłam z pokoju i poszłam przed siebie, nie zastanawiając się, dokąd się kieruję. Zanim się spostrzegłam znalazłam się przed laboratorium. Serce zabiło mi szybciej na myśl, że może zastanę tam Bruce'a. Rozczarowałam się jednak. Nie było go tam. Weszłam jednak do środka. Westchnęłam.

Długi czas laboratoria źle mi się kojarzyły. Teraz, kiedy nie było tu Bruce'a ani Tony'ego uczucie osaczenia powróciło, razem z całą złością i smutkiem.

Dlaczego to musiało się stać, zaczęłam się zastanawiać. Usiadłam na podłodze w kącie najdalej od drzwi. Objęłam rękami kolana podciągnięte pod brodę i oparłam na nich podbródek. Skoro potrafię wyczuć, co ma się wydarzyć, czemu nie mogłam zapobiec temu, co się wydarzyło? Czemu teraz nie wiem nawet czy Phil z tego wyjdzie? Do kitu takie zdolności. Ścisnęło mnie za gardło, a oczy zaszczypały. Zanim się zorientowałam, znowu płakałam.

Rozszlochałam się tak bardzo, że przestałam zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. Nie usłyszałam, kiedy ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia. Głowę podniosłam dopiero, kiedy poczułam czyjąś rękę głaskającą mnie po włosach. Bruce.

Uklęknął przy mnie i patrzył z troską.

- Słyszałem co się stało z agentem Coulsonem. Bardzo mi przykro. Wiem, że był twoim przyjacielem.

Kiedy to usłyszałam łzy polały się nową falą, a ja nie myśląc co robię objęłam Bruce'a rękami, przywierając do niego, jakby od tego zależało moje życie, z twarzą ukrytą w zagłębieniu jego szyi. W tym momencie nie obchodziło mnie jak okropnie muszę wyglądać, ani, że robię z siebie przy nim idiotkę. Jedyne co się liczyło to, że był blisko. Przez moment przestraszyłam się, że mnie odepchnie, ale on także mnie objął i pozwolił mi płakać.

- Tto.. – zaczęłam mówić urywanym głosem między szlochami, bo czułam, że muszę to z siebie wyrzucić - ...moja... wina.

Poczułam, że Bruce chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie dałam mu się odezwać.

- Powinnam... powinnam była to przewidzieć. M... móc to powstrzymać!

Bruce odsunął się lekko, żeby móc na mnie spojrzeć. Jedną ręką chwycił mnie pod brodę.

-Nie mów tak...

- N..nie. Posłuchaj. – Usiłowałam złapać oddech. – Ja musiałam... musiałabym na to pozwolić nawet, gdybym... to przewidziała... To było... konieczne...

Opuściłam wzrok. Wciąż ciężko mi było oddychać. Łapałam gwałtownie powietrze.

- Oni wszyscy... strasznie to przeżyli. A ja... ja nie mogę ich pocieszyć... Nie mogę... powiedzieć im prawdy!

Pociągnęłam nosem.

- Musiałam... musiałam być tam i słuchać... jak.. jak Fury ich okłamuje... i nie mogłam powiedzieć im tego!

Spojrzałam znowu na jego twarz.

- Powiedzieć im czego? – Zapytał Bruce łagodnie.

- Że... że... Phil nie umarł. Że ma szansę na przeżycie... Ale nie mogłam tego zrobić. Bo wiem, dlaczego Fury to zrobił. Wiem... dlaczego nie byłam w stanie tego powstrzymać... Bo oni potrzebowali impulsu... Musieli się wściec! – Zaczęłam się uspokajać. Patrzyłam Bruce'owi w oczy i widziałam, że słucha każdego mojego słowa. – Musieli się wściec – powtórzyłam, - bo to był jedyny sposób, żeby zaczęli działać, razem. Jak drużyna.

Zamilkłam na moment.

- Tylko, że... Phil. On jest ranny, nie wiadomo, czy z tego wyjdzie... A ja nie mogę zrobić nic, nie mogę nawet dowiedzieć się...

- To silny facet – powiedział cicho Bruce, kiedy znowu zbierało mi się na płacz. – Wyjdzie z tego.

Tak. Musiałam w to wierzyć. Musiałam wziąć się w garść. Dotarło do mnie, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i skinęłam nieznacznie głową.

Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę jak jesteśmy blisko. Bruce wciąż na mnie patrzył, a jedną ręką gładził mój policzek. Jego wzrok zdawał się mnie przenikać, a ja odniosłam wrażenie, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś, jakby się na coś decydował.

Nagle poczułam jego usta na swoich. Poruszył nimi delikatnie, a w moim brzuchu rozszalało się stado motyli. Chciałam przysunąć się bliżej, pogłębić pocałunek, ale ten skończył się zanim zdążyłam się zorientować. Bruce odsunął się ode mnie, a w następnym momencie drzwi się otwarły i do pomieszczenia wpadł Steve.

- Doktorze?

Bruce podniósł się, pociągając mnie ze sobą. Spojrzeliśmy na Steve'a, który zamarł na mój widok. Musiałam przedstawiać obraz nędzy i rozpaczy z czerwoną twarzą, zapuchniętymi od płaczu oczami i wciąż wilgotnymi włosami w nieładzie.

- Dominika...

- Nic mi nie jest – wtrąciłam zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Czas na użalanie się nad sobą się skończył. – Powiedz lepiej, co się dzieje.

Steve nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale to z czym przychodził musiało być na tyle ważne, że nie oponował.

- Stark domyślił się, co zamierza Loki. Leci do Nowego Jorku, to tam ma zamiar przywołać swoją armię z kosmosu.

- A my lecimy za nim, jak rozumiem? – Powiedziałam, czując, że wraca mi opanowanie. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o utrzymanie mnie z dala od walki.

- Zamierzamy z Nataszą i Bartonem wziąć odrzutowiec, pomyślałem, że może doktor Banner będzie chciał nam towarzyszyć, ale nie sądzę, żebyś ty powinna...

- Lecę z wami – oznajmiłam stanowczo. – Nie jestem aż taka bezbronna jak mogę się wydawać. Poza tym przyda wam się pilot.

- Umiesz sterować odrzutowcem? – Zdziwił się Bruce.

- Kumpel Tony'ego mnie nauczył. – Gdy u niego mieszkałam starałam się zdobyć jak najwięcej umiejętności, które mogły mi się przydać, gdybym musiała uciekać, albo się ukrywać.

- Barton jest pilotem – zaoponował Steve. – Nie ma potrzeby, żeby cię w to mieszać.

- Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyśmy wzięli dwa odrzutowce. Możliwość ostrzelania z powietrza z więcej niż jednej strony będzie dodatkowym plusem.

Steve nie wyglądał na przekonanego, a widziałam, że Bruce ma ochotę go poprzeć.

- To nie wasza decyzja! – Wściekłam się. – Nie jesteście moimi przełożonymi, nie słucham waszych rozkazów. Lecę, czy wam się to podoba, czy nie! Poza tym to najmniej odpowiedni moment na kłótnie.

- Racja – zmitygował się Steve. – Chodźmy.

Kapitan ruszył do drzwi, a my za nim. Na korytarzu czekali na nas Natasza i najwyraźniej Clint Barton. Agent, którego zmanipulował Loki był już z powrotem po naszej stronie. Kiedy pojawiliśmy się na korytarzu obrzucił mnie taksującym spojrzeniem, ale nie odezwał się, kiedy skierowaliśmy się za nimi na zewnątrz, w stronę zaparkowanych odrzutowców.

Po drodze zebrałam włosy w kucyk.

- Jak rozumiem Stark poleciał przodem? – Upewniłam się, chociaż byłam pewna odpowiedzi.

- Tak.

- Dobra, to kto leci ze mną? – Zapytałam, kiedy prawie dobiegliśmy do samolotów. – Bruce?

Banner skinął głową.

- Reszta może lecieć z agentem Bartonem – dodał. Wywróciłam oczami.

- Bez nerwów, jestem świetnym pilotem.

Steve zerknął na mnie powątpiewająco, ale Barton niespodziewanie potwierdził moje słowa.

- Widziałem jak latasz. Masz najlepszy refleks, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem.

- Widziałeś? – Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. – Kiedy?

- Kiedy monitowałem twoje poczynania z polecenia TARCZY.

- Myślałam, że tylko Natasza mnie szpiegowała.

- TARCZA cię szpiegowała? – Zdziwił się Steve.

- Nie słyszałeś o mnie? Nie dziwiłeś się, co tu robię?... To długa historia. W skrócie wygląda tak, że może i nie jestem supersilna, ale mam niezły refleks i czasami wiem o rzeczach, zanim się wydarzą, więc chcieli mnie wyszkolić na superżołnierza.

- Teraz nie ma to znaczenia – przerwała nam Natasza. – Musimy się zbierać.

- Racja. Chodź Bruce.

- Czekaj – powstrzymała mnie Natasza. – Masz – podała mi małą silikonową kulkę. – Dzięki temu będziemy słyszeć się nawzajem.

- Dzięki. – Skierowałam się w stronę jednego odrzutowca, a reszta ruszyła do drugiego. Ten, który ja wybrałam był otwarty, a jego pilot właśnie sprawdzał coś z przodu na zewnątrz. Weszliśmy niezauważeni do środka i pilot zorientował się dopiero, kiedy zamknęłam za nami właz i zaczęłam startować. Ale wtedy było już za późno.

Siadając za sterami i przełączając odpowiednie przyciski po raz pierwszy od dawna poczułam się jak ryba w wodzie. Wiedziałam co robić, wreszcie miałam możliwość aktywnego działania.

W zasadzie nie lubiłam latać. Na pewno nie cierpiałam, kiedy Stark unosił mnie w powietrze będąc w swojej zbroi. Miał za duże skłonności do brawury, a mnie od razu chciało się wymiotować. Co innego, kiedy siedziałam za sterami. Wtedy miałam nad tym kontrolę. Byłam pewna swoich umiejętności i to dawało mi poczucie wolności.

Poderwałam odrzutowiec i pomknęliśmy w stronę Nowego Jorku.

- Hej Tony – odezwałam się, odbierając nadchodzące połączenie. Właśnie wlecieliśmy nad Manhattan i z tego co było widać walka rozpoczęła się już na dobre. Nad miastem ziała w niebie olbrzymia wyrwa, z której nadlatywały zastępy armii wroga.

- Wszystko gra, skarbie? – Opowiedział w ramach przywitania Stark. W jego głosie słychać było zadyszkę, najwyraźniej był w samym środku walki.

- Nic mi nie jest – zapewniłam go. – Co zresztą nie oznacza, że nie poczuję się lepiej jak skopiemy tyłek Lokiemu.

Dolecieliśmy właśnie do Stark Tower. Serce podeszło mi do gardła, kiedy wyczułam bliskość Lokiego. Poczułam silne szarpnięcie gdzieś w środku.

- Barton – powiedziałam wiedząc, że nadajnik, który mam w uchu to wyłapie – uważaj!

Sama skierowałam maszynę w stronę wieży, celując karabiny w Lokiego. Niestety ani moje ostrzeżenie, ani ostrzał nie zdołały zapobiec temu, co się stało. Odrzutowiec reszty oberwał z laski Lokiego i zaczął tracić wysokość. Ja także musiałam uciekać, bo strzały Lokiego skierowały się także na mnie. Udało mi się jednak ustrzec przed rozwaleniem maszyny.

Lecąc w dół ostrzeliwałam jednocześnie obcą armię, która wydawała się nadlatywać z każdej strony. Gdyby nie mój wyostrzony refleks rozbiłabym się bardzo szybko. A nawet teraz manewrowanie sprawiało mi problemy.

Zapominając o otwartym połączeniu ze Starkiem, zwróciłam się do reszty.

- Natasza, Steve... nic wam nie jest?

- Jesteśmy cali – wydyszała Natasza, najwyraźniej jednocześnie walcząc z jakimś obcym.

- Skarbie, jeśli możesz, podrzuć Bannera do reszty. – Odezwał się Stark jakiś czas później. Sama też zresztą nad tym myślałam, bo siedząc koło mnie niewiele mógł zrobić. - Może się zaraz przydać. Zamierzam przyprowadzić do was całą tę imprezę.

Zerknęłam w stronę Bruce'a. Do tej pory milczał, starając się mi nie przeszkadzać, gdyż moje manewry wymagały nie lada skupienia.

- Chyba czas, żeby sprowadzić tego drugiego – zgodził się teraz Banner.

- Okej – rzuciłam, po czym zatoczyłam łuk odrzutowcem, ostrzeliwując po drodze kolejne latające stwory.

- Kapitanie, gdzie jesteście? – Zwróciłam się Steve'a. – Chcę wysadzić Bruce'a koło was.

- Na skrzyżowaniu Park Avenue z 39.

- Zaraz tam będę.

Parę minut później zobaczyłam ich stojących na środku ulicy pomiędzy roztrzaskanymi samochodami i gruzem. Na szczęście kilkanaście metrów za nimi znalazło się wystarczająco dużo miejsca, żeby posadzić odrzutowiec. Lądując zauważyłam, że był z nimi także Thor.

Poczułam, że muszę się spieszyć.

- Otwieram ci właz – zwróciłam się do Bruce'a. – Lepiej będzie, jeśli wystartuję jak najszybciej. Czuję, że zaraz zrobi się tu gorąco.

Banner poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył do wyjścia.

- Uważaj na siebie – rzucił jeszcze. Skinęłam mu głową, po czym zamknęłam za nim właz i odczekałam aż odejdzie na tyle, żebym mogła poderwać maszynę. Przed sobą zobaczyłam nadlatującego Starka, ginącego prawie na tle olbrzymiego stwora lecącego za nim. Serce podeszło mi do gardła. Potwór był olbrzymi, a poruszał się z ogromną szybkością. Zaraz się tu znajdzie, a mój maleńki odrzutowiec nie będzie miał z nim szans.

Unosząc się w powietrze zobaczyłam jeszcze jak Bruce się przemienia. W ostatniej chwili przed tym jak nadleciał potwór. Ledwo udało mi się wyminąć olbrzymie cielsko powalone jednym ciosem Hulka.

Zawróciłam odrzutowiec, żeby zobaczyć czy nic się nikomu nie stało. Wszyscy wyglądali na całych. Z portalu zaczęły napływać kolejne trylobitopodobne stworzenia i coraz liczniejsze zastępy mniejszych jednostek. Usłyszałam Kapitana.

- Dominika, zostań w górze i ostrzeliwuj mniejsze pojazdy. My postaramy się zamknąć portal.

- Okej – powiedziałam, odrywając oczy od grupki na dole, która właśnie się rozdzielała, i skupiłam na pilotowaniu. Odleciałam od nich szukając wroga. Przez następne kilkanaście minut skupiłam się wyłącznie na strzelaniu do obcych i ostrym manewrowaniu, żeby mnie nie trafili, a także, żeby nie wpaść na któryś z budynków. W pewnym momencie zorientowałam się, że znalazłam się koło Stark Tower. Na jej szczycie zauważyłam urządzenie, które otwierało portal i umieszczony w nim Tesserakt. Obok niego leżał jakiś mężczyzna, najprawdopodobniej doktor Selvig, chociaż trudno było go rozpoznać z takiej odległości. Przyglądanie się Stark Tower nie było jednak dobrym pomysłem. Poczułam silne ostrzeżenie, ale i tak rozkojarzyłam się na tyle długo, że nie udało mi się uniknąć ostrzału. Panele przede mną rozbłysły czerwienią, a cała maszyna się zatrzęsła. Z paniką uzmysłowiłam sobie, że oberwałam w silnik i tracę panowanie nad odrzutowcem. Jeśli nie wyląduję natychmiast rozbiję się.

Wysilając wszystkie siły, jakbym fizycznie chciała utrzymać samolot w górze, skierowałam go w stronę Stark Tower. Straciłam jednak na tyle panowanie nad maszyną, żeby być pewną, że nie uda mi się jej posadzić. Otworzyłam właz i rzuciłam się w jego stronę. Wyskoczyłam, kiedy odrzutowiec mijał Stark Tower, aby rozbić się po chwili uderzając w kolejny budynek. Potoczyłam się po tarasie, tłukąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Jeśli przedtem nie połamałam żeber, teraz nie miałam już żadnych złudzeń do tego, w jakim są stanie.

Zaczęłam unosić się z trudem, kiedy poczułam poganiający mnie impuls. Poderwałam się nie zważając na ból i odskoczyłam najdalej jak mogłam. Przez miejsce, w którym przed chwilą leżałam przetoczył się Loki. Upadek najwyraźniej nie zaszkodził mu w takim stopniu jak mnie, jeśli w ogóle, bo podniósł się jakby nigdy nic.

Adrenalina, która buzowała mi w żyłach stępiła trochę uczucie, jakie wywoływała jego bliskość, ale i tak poczułam, że miękną mi nogi i robi mi się niedobrze.

Tymczasem Loki wyprostował się i spojrzał w moją stronę. Zrobiło mi się zimno, kiedy utkwił we mnie oczy, a ja uzmysłowiłam sobie, że jestem sama i zupełnie bezbronna. Gdyby był człowiekiem, może mogłabym mieć jakieś szanse z moją nikłą znajomością samoobrony. Na ucieczkę także nie mogłam liczyć.

Serce podeszło mi do gardła, kiedy półbóg zaczął się do mnie zbliżać. Na jego twarzy pojawił się przerażający uśmiech.

- Muszę przyznać, że byłem zdziwiony twoją obecnością wśród tej zbieraniny dziwadeł mojego brata. – Stanął krok przede mną, a ja nieziemską siłą woli zmusiłam się, żeby nie upaść na ziemię, ani nie zacząć cofać. I tak z łatwością mógł mnie zrzucić z dachu, nie miałam zamiaru jeszcze mu w tym pomagać przybliżając się do krawędzi.

- Thor twierdzi, że śmiertelnicy są pod jego opieką, a mimo to pozwala na to, żeby tak bezbronna, mała istota znalazła się na łasce sił, które ją przerastają...

Loki wyciągnął rękę i chwycił mnie brutalnie za szyję. Uczepiłam się go gwałtownie wciągając powietrze, usiłując wydostać się z jego uścisku. Nie dusił mnie, ale i tak niełatwo było mi oddychać. Poza tym sprawiał mi ból. Starałam się tego nie okazać, ale przychodziło mi to z trudem.

- Śmierć tego słabego śmiertelnika niczego go najwyraźniej nie nauczyła. Zabicie go nie było trudniejsze niż mrugnięcie okiem – mówił Loki, a we mnie wzbierała wściekłość. - To samo mogę z łatwością zrobić z tobą, a jednak widzę w tobie jedynie bunt.

- Jeśli myślisz, że będę cię błagać o litość, to musisz być chory na głowę – powiedziałam, wiedząc doskonale, że tego pożałuję. – Możesz mnie zabić, ale tylko przypieczętujesz tym swój los. Już i tak wkurzyłeś moich przyjaciół. Zabij mnie, a tylko dasz im kolejny powód żeby zetrzeć cię na proch.

Loki się roześmiał, a ja poczułam jak przeszywa mnie dreszcz.

- Och, maleńka, nie mam zamiaru cię zabijać. Podobało mi się jak na mój widok opadłaś na kolana – powiedział sugestywnie, przyciągając mnie do siebie bliżej. Nasze twarze dzieliły teraz centymetry i mogłam poczuć na sobie jego oddech. – Może i jesteś tylko słabą śmiertelniczką, ale i tak szkoda byłoby twojej urody. Myślę, że robiąc z ciebie swoją niewolnicę wykorzystam cały twój potencjał.

- Po moim trupie – zaprotestowałam, ale głos mi drżał. Wystarczyło, żeby dźgnął mnie tym swoim kijkiem przeznaczenia, a z największą radością upadnę mu do stóp. Przerażało mnie to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego mógł mi zrobić.

- Jestem ciekawy jak długo zajmie mi uzmysłowienie ci, że poddanie się mi to jedyne, co możesz zrobić... Mam nadzieję, że dalej będziesz się opierać. Złamanie cię może dostarczyć mi dużo przyjemności. Obawiam się, że będzie to odczucie jednostronne...

Zaczął zbliżać się do mnie jeszcze bardziej i jestem pewna, że pocałowałby mnie, gdyby nie to, że na dach Stark Tower wskoczył rozwścieczony Hulk. Ryknął rozdzierająco, wprawiając w drgania wszystkie szyby w pobliżu. Loki przeniósł swoją uwagę na Hulka, odciągając mnie i popychając w bok z taką siłą, że po uderzeniu o ziemię potoczyłam się po niej jeszcze parę metrów. Nie zdołałam powstrzymać głośnego jęku, kiedy moje sponiewierane żebra obijały się o posadzkę.

Hulk nie wahał się rzucając na Lokiego. Kiedy podniosłam głowę zobaczyłam jak uderza w niego pięścią, przebijając nim okno. Chwilę potem usłyszałam jednak, że Loki się podnosi.

- Stój! – Wydarł się. – Wszyscy stoicie niżej ode mnie! Nie pozwolę, żeby jakiś odmieniec mną...

Jego słowa nagle się urwały, a zamiast tego usłyszałam odgłos uderzeń, jakby ktoś rozłupywał kamienie. Po chwili także one ucichły, a przez rozbite okno ukazał się Hulk.

Rozejrzał się i w jednej chwili znalazł się koło mnie, nachylając się z troską nad moją leżącą formą.

- Nic mi nie jest – udało mi się powiedzieć. Nie byłam pewna, czy uda mi się podnieść, ale musiałam go przekonać, że nie potrzebuję natychmiastowej pomocy. Inni wciąż walczyli, a pomoc Hulka mogła być im niezbędna. Właściwie czułam, że będzie.

Hulk jednak nie był przekonany. Widziałam w jego oczach, że nie wie co ma zrobić.

Tłumiąc jęk podciągnęłam się na rękach. Hulk natychmiast zareagował, najdelikatniej jak umiał pomagając mi usiąść. Poczułam jak z bólu do oczu napływają mi łzy, ale udało mi się w końcu usiąść. Hulk, niepewny, czy zaraz nie zemdleję, asekurował mnie ręką, mając zamiar powstrzymać mój upadek. Z wielką chęcią bym się o niego oparła, ale nie mogłam tego zrobić.

- Bruce – zwróciłam jego uwagę, zbierając wszystkie siły, żeby zabrzmieć na o wiele pewniejszą niż się czułam. – Nic mi nie będzie. Ale reszta będzie potrzebować twojej pomocy.

- Nie.

- Proszę cię, Bruce. Musisz iść. Mnie nic się nie stanie. Loki nie jest w stanie mi już nic zrobić. Idź.

Zobaczyłam wahanie w jego oczach. W słuchawce usłyszałam niepokojącą rozmowę o atomówce, która leciała w naszą stronę.

- No dalej, wielkoludzie. Tony może potrzebować twojej pomocy. Mnie nic nie będzie, obiecuję.

Otaksował mnie po raz ostatni wzrokiem, po czym wyprostował się i skoczył, znikając za krawędzią dachu. Kiedy tylko zniknął mi z oczu zeszło ze mnie całe powietrze i musiałam się podeprzeć rękami, żeby nie upaść. Z niepokojem spoglądałam w stronę apartamentu Tony'ego, gdzie leżał sponiewierany Loki. Nie czułam z jego strony zagrożenia, ale dopóki byłam tu sama, to nawet w takim stanie wzbudzał we mnie strach. Uwagę od półboga odwróciła trochę rozmowa reszty, która docierała do mnie dzięki nadajnikowi w uchu. Zobaczyłam jak portal się zamyka i usłyszałam komentarz Thora, martwiącego się o Starka. Najwyraźniej spadał z dużej wysokości. Czułam w gardle gulę, ale wiedziałam, że Hulk zdąży. Po chwili grozy usłyszałam w uchu ryk, a potem niemrawy głos Tony'ego.

- Proszę, powiedzcie, że nikt mnie nie całował.

Roześmiałam się z ulgą, chociaż zapłaciłam za to bólem połamanych żeber. To koniec. Udało nam się wygrać.

Jakiś czas później na dachu Stark Tower pojawiła się cała drużyna. Thor przyleciał holując ze sobą Nataszę i Bartona, a Hulk wskoczył na dach ze Starkiem i Kapitanem. Wszyscy byli poobijani, ale Tony wyglądał z nich najgorzej. Kiedy Hulk postawił go na ziemię, miał trudność z utrzymaniem się na nogach. Wszyscy ruszyli w moim kierunku.

- Żyjesz, dzieciaku? – Zwrócił się do mnie Stark. Hulk wydał dziwne prychnięcie.

- Nic mi nie jest. Parę połamanych żeber, nic takiego.

- Możesz wstać? – Zapytał Steve, podchodząc. Nie zdołał zbliżyć się zbytnio, bo pojawił się przy mnie Hulk i najostrożniej jak umiał wziął mnie na ręce.

Zauważyłam, że Natasza patrzyła na to z lekkim przerażeniem, ale nie skomentowała.

- Trzeba by zająć się Lokim – przypomniał wszystkim Barton. – Zanim dojdzie do siebie.

Wątpiłam, że nastąpi to szybko, ale nie miałam zamiaru się spierać. Skierowaliśmy się do środka, Hulk pozostał w tyle, ze mną na jednym ręku. Drugą pilnował, żeby Stark się nie przewrócił.

Loki właśnie się gramolił przez gruz usiłując się podnieść. Zamarł w bezruchu, kiedy nas usłyszał i odwrócił się powoli. Każdy z drużyny, kto mógł wymierzył w niego broń. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po nas i półbóg uniósł ręce w geście poddania.

- Jeśli nie zrobi wam to różnicy, teraz bym się napił.

Thor skombinował skądś kajdany i zakuł w nie Lokiego. Tony zaproponował, żeby zamknąć go tymczasowo w jednym z jego laboratoriów, które miało najsilniejsze zabezpieczenia. Mimo nich Thor postanowił pilnować brata, żeby reszta mogła dojść do siebie. Natasza, Barton i Steve, jako najmniej ranni postanowili, że będą się z nim zmieniać. Żadne z nich nie wzięło pod uwagę Hulka. Zresztą podejrzewałam, że nawet gdyby go o to poprosili, nie chciałby mnie zostawić.

- Potrzebujesz lekarza – stwierdził Steve, kiedy Thor ruszył do laboratorium z Lokim.

- Nie tylko ja – zauważyłam spoglądając na Starka, który ledwo stał na nogach. Ten musiał sobie zdawać z tego sprawę, bo jak tylko Loki zniknął z pola widzenia ruszył w stronę kanapy. Hulk wziął z niego przykład i posadził mnie delikatnie koło Tony'ego.

- Ktoś powinien skoczyć po jakieś spodnie – zauważyłam, kiedy Hulk klęknął przede mną.

Moment później zaczął się kurczyć.

- Kapitanie, mógłbyś skoczyć do mojej garderoby? – Zaproponował Stark. – Sam bym to zrobił, ale myślę, że tak będzie szybciej...

Steve ruszył we wskazanym kierunku, a Natasza stwierdziła, że pójdzie po apteczkę. Tymczasem przede mną pojawił się trochę zdezorientowany, ale przytomny, Banner.

- Hej, Bruce – powiedziałam. – Witaj z powrotem.

Zamrugał usiłując skupić wzrok, po czym przyjrzał mi się dokładnie.

- Co z...

- Loki został unieszkodliwiony i pojmany – oznajmił Tony. – Głównie dzięki tobie, wielkoludzie.

Bruce spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, zauważając jednocześnie stan, w jakim była jego zbroja.

- Poza tym wiszę ci piwo, uratowałeś mi tyłek.

Bruce znowu spojrzał na mnie. Musiałam wyglądać okropnie, poza tym siedziałam sztywno, bo każdy ruch sprawiał mi ból.

- Jesteś ranna – zauważył zaniepokojony.

- Mam dla ciebie spodnie, doktorze – Steve pojawił się z powrotem, a kiedy Bruce odwrócił się w jego stronę, rzucił mu ubranie. Banner złapał je bez problemu i natychmiast się ubrał.

- Dzięki.

Zaraz potem nadeszła także Natasza, niosąc ze sobą małe białe pudełko z czerwonym krzyżem.

- Na razie musimy się tym obejść, ale już skontaktowałam się z Furym, więc wyśle po nas odrzutowce. Na lotniskowcu mają lekarzy i ambulatoria.

Bruce sięgnął po apteczkę. A ja podążyłam za nim wzrokiem. To, co powiedziała Natasza przypomniało mi o czymś, o czym nie myślałam w ferworze walki.

Rozejrzałam się po wszystkich.

- Potrzebny mi telefon.

- Czy to nie może zaczekać? – Zapytał Bruce. – Najpierw wolałbym cię obejrzeć i ocenić czy nie potrzebujesz szpitala...

- Nie potrzebuję szpitala, Bruce. Mam kilka złamanych żeber, a z tym nie da się nic zrobić...

- Możesz mieć krwotok wewnętrzny – niepokoił się Bruce.

- Mojemu życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo, wiedziałabym o tym, wierz mi. Muszę zadzwonić. Natychmiast.

Musiał wyczuć w moim głosie desperację, bo nie oponował. Barton podszedł i wyciągnął do mnie rękę z komórką.

Wzięłam ją usiłując się nie krzywić.

- Masz numer do Fury'ego, nie?

Zaskoczyło go to pytanie, ale skinął głową. Zresztą nie on jeden był zaskoczony.

- Co się dzieje? – Zapytał Stark zaniepokojony.

- Czy coś nam jeszcze grozi? – Chciał wiedzieć Steve.

- Nie, nic nam nie grozi. Ale jest coś, czego muszę się dowiedzieć.

Znalazłam numer Fury'ego i czekałam na połączenie, czując mrożący mnie strach. Musiałam wiedzieć, ale bałam się, że stało się najgorsze.

Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie zastanawiając się, o co chodzi. Nawet Natasza i Barton wyglądali jakby nie mieli pojęcia, o co może chodzić. Zresztą nie sądziłam, żeby Fury ich wtajemniczył.

- O co chodzi, Barton? – Odezwał się głos Fury'ego. – Właśnie wysłałem po was...

- Tu Dominika – przerwałam mu. – Chcę wiedzieć, co z Philem.

Poczułam jak atmosfera gęstnieje.

- O czym ty mówisz? – Wyrwało się Starkowi, a ja spojrzałam na niego z uniesioną brwią.

- Ten drań! – Ryknął, załapawszy, o co mi chodzi.

- Rozumiem, że powiedziałaś wszystkim, że ich okłamałem – stwierdził ponuro Fury.

- Pytałam. Co. Z. Philem! – Czułam, że moja cierpliwość się kończy. Bruce usiadł tymczasem koło mnie i złapał mnie za rękę, dodając otuchy. Ścisnęłam bezwiednie jego dłoń.

- Jest w ciężkim stanie – w końcu odpowiedział Fury, a kiedy mówił poczułam jak napięcie powoli mnie opuszcza. – Był operowany, dopiero co skończyli, ale jego stan jest stabilny. Lekarze sądzą, że z tego wyjdzie.

- Dzięki Bogu – wyjąkałam, kończąc połączenie. Wiedziałam, że Fury miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale mnie to nie obchodziło. Nie chciałam słuchać jego tłumaczeń. Ręka z telefonem opadła mi na kanapę. Rozluźniłam dłoń ściskającą rękę Bruce'a, co musiał przyjąć z ulgą, bo ściskałam go naprawdę mocno.

Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

- Lekarze twierdzą, że z tego wyjdzie.

- Chcesz powiedzieć... – Zrozumiał wreszcie Steve. – Że Fury nas okłamał?

Wyglądał na wściekłego. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet Barton i Natasza nie byli zadowoleni.

- Nie tylko on – powiedziałam, czując łzy napływające mi do oczu. – Ja też was okłamałam. Wiedziałam, że Fury kłamie mówiąc o śmierci Phila, od samego początku.

- Przestań! – Ochrzanił mnie Tony. – Phil żyje i tylko to się liczy.

- Agent Coulson mógł przeżyć, ale wciąż był ciężko ranny. Nie mogłaś wtedy wiedzieć, że uda im się go uratować – dodał Steve.

- Poza tym, gdyby nie wiadomość o jego śmierci, pewnie nie udałoby się nam przełamać, żeby działać jak drużyna. – Mówił dalej Tony. Powinnam była się domyślić, że odgadnie moje motywy. Był w końcu geniuszem.

- Fury o tym wiedział. Gdyby nie to, że miał rację, nigdy bym was nie okłamała.

- Nikt cię nie wini, skarbie – powiedział łagodnie Tony. Kiedy spojrzałam na twarze pozostałych zrozumiałam, że oni myśleli podobnie. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

- Rozumiem, co kierowało Furym, ale jak jeszcze raz odstawi taki numer to skopię mu tyłek – zapewnił mnie Steve.

- Ja tam skończyłam pracę dla niego – oznajmiłam. – Co nie, Bruce?

- Zgadzam się w stu procentach.

- Czy ja wiem? – Zaprotestował Stark. – Avengersi okazali się świetnym zespołem. Myślę, że nie powinniśmy rozbijać tak świetnej drużyny.

- Całe szczęście, że nigdy się nie zaliczałam do Avengersów.

Stark się uśmiechnął.

- Nie wygłupiaj się – odezwał się zamiast niego Steve. – Ty także należysz do drużyny. Ktoś musi nas ostrzec, jeśli Fury będzie chciał nas wykiwać.

- No i świetnie latasz – dodał Barton.

- No nie wiem...

- Skoro jesteś jedną z nas – stwierdził nagle Stark. – Potrzebny ci pseudonim. Każdy oprócz ciebie już jakiś ma.

- Nie ma mowy. I, żeby ci nie przyszło do głowy wymyślać dla mnie kostiumu!

Pożałowałam, że to powiedziałam.

- Tym też się zajmę, nie martw się. Ale najpierw pseudonim. Może Destiny?

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak przeznaczenie!

- Mnie tam się podoba – oświadczył Steve. – Myślę, że do ciebie pasuje.

O nie, skoro Kapitan Ameryka zgadza się ze Starkiem, koniec jest bliski. Już po mnie.

CDN.

46


End file.
